Bonding Time
by ItsAKiliThing
Summary: 'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Pepperony & possible Steve/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys,

Just another Avengers story to pacify your time with. Already have four more chapters in the bank so stay around if you want more. I do not own the avengers universe or the characters - it all belongs to marvel or whoever. I do however own my OC/s so no taking, their mine. I am looking for a beta reader, so far I seem fine (in my opinion) without one but if you have some sort of offer PM or send a message in a review. I'm completely open to suggestions, tips, bad and good comments plus any story recommendations. I will answer reviews in the following chapters so don't be afraid to ask questions as I will!

Cheers!

* * *

**Bonding Time:**

'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen!' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time!' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Bets are on people, who will set fire to the place first?

* * *

**\- Love You Too Dad -**

* * *

The red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette pulled up gracefully at the curb right in front of Stark Tower. Clint Barton and Steve Rogers had their faces squished against the glass watching the car and its passengers. A woman with dark brown hair wearing expensive clothing slid off the leather seats and closed the glistening door with a slam. Another older fellow wearing a suit and tie got out from the passenger seat. People on the street stopped to look at the rare car and its handsome driver. Clint gave his colleague a confused look. 'Is that Lola? Coulson's car?' he questioned before turning back to the window.

Steve looked at the number plate and nodded. 'Who else do you know owns a 1962 Chevrolet? What I want to know is who would be important enough to drive it'. He said studying the woman who was talking to someone on a mobile. 'Coulson isn't driving, so she's definitely _someone_.'

Clint waggled his eyebrows at his colleague 'Or hot enough' he chuckled. Steve shook his head with a small smile.

'Holy shit!' exclaimed a voice from behind the two avengers. They both whipped around to see Tony Stark clenching a shifter tightly in his fist.

'What the hell Stark?' Clint interjected as the man gripped his hair.

Tony turned round in a circle glancing occasionally out the window. 'She can't be here, she'd never come, unless…' He took another look out the window at the car. 'Godammit. Pepper!' Tony shouted as he stormed off down the stairs with Steve and Clint hot on his heels.

Outside with the shifter in his fist like a weapon, Tony glared at the woman on the phone. Now more people stopped to look at the fuming Stark Industries owner. The woman clicked off the phone and lifted up her sunglasses. 'Have you missed me, Tony?' she asked smiling sweetly.

Tony pointed the shifter at her. 'What are you doing here Lucy? Was it Pepper again?' he said looking slightly crazy. Tony turned to Coulson who now stood next to the young woman. 'What the hell is wrong with you Coulson?'

The young woman sighed and walked towards Tony who was flanked by Barton and Rogers. 'You're making a scene Tony. Remember what happened at our first little reunion, _dad_?' She whispered angrily to him. 'Don't worry; I didn't want to come but its boss's orders. Just don't light any fires in the first ten minutes or Coulson will send in tactical.' She patted his shoulder and stepped between the other two Avengers. Tony's jaw twitched but he followed her in. Coulson did as well nodding at the spectators.

Clint's jaw had dropped open and Steve was still staring at the spot the woman had been in. 'Did she just?' Steve started then fell silent with confusion.

'Did she just call Stark _dad_?' Clint asked.

'How is that even… ?' Steve murmured, deep in thought.

Barton raised his eyebrows and shrugged 'Well, you know Stark'

'I agree,' Steve told him 'but I never thought it would ever happen'. Tony Stark always had that reputation which involved girls and bachelorhood. Pepper denied _some_ of it and claimed it was a façade.

'She's hot though, like really hot' Clint said looking dreamily at the doors the father and daughter had walked through.

'_Barton_'

'What? She's fair game.' He said innocently 'I know you think she's hot too'. Clint waggled his eyebrows again. It was actually getting quite disturbing in Steve's opinion.

'She's supposedly his daughter.' He reasoned ignoring his friend's suggestive eyebrows.

'And?' replied Clint dragging the word out.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. 'What will Stark think of you if you start moving in on this Lucy?' he suggested.

'You've got a lot to learn Captain McFreeze, Lucy is going to want to make moves on 'this' anyway' Clint joked gesturing to his chest.

'I don't think 'this' is really working for you. She walked straight past.'

'She's probably using reverse-psychology.'

'Uh-huh'

The two men stopped arguing as another louder row could be heard from inside. 'Do you reckon Coulson was serious about tactical?' Steve asked worriedly.

Clint nodded. 'If she is anything like him, they'll have the tower burnt down in a week'.

The boys walked into the hall where Coulson, Lucy and Tony were arguing. 'Could someone please explain to me what this is all about?'

'It was Pepper wasn't it?' Lucy interjected glaring at Coulson.

'I wasn't careful at seventeen' Tony said rolling his eyes. The two Starks were as far away as possible and weren't making eye contact.

'Why do you bring us together?' she cried pointing at her father 'I'm nothing like him.'

'Well clearly you weren't forced to come here. Where are the handcuffs and cattle prods?' tony replied angrily.

Lucy glowered at her father which was a common expression of Tony's. 'For Fuc - '

'Okay!' Coulson said loudly with his hands on his hips. 'If you want a full explanation, I'm prepared to give it to you if everyone calms down.'

Clint raised his eyebrows at Steve with a look that said_ I think we need tactical_. Steve nodded, wary of the daggers being thrown across the room. Lucy and Tony were so alike it was crazy. Her hair that just touched her shoulders was the same shade and her eyes had that same shard of madness in them. They both cussed like no tomorrow as well. Steve guessed she had his brains or Coulson wouldn't seem so interested in this reunion thing.

The two Starks quieted though their glares at each other and Coulson could've killed small animals. 'All right, this is better. You know calmer, silent, nice.' The agent nodded as if talking to a high school class.

'All right Phil, let's cut the crap. Why is she here?' Tony interposed.

'Mr Stark, your daughter has shown amazing skill when working with S.H.I.E.L.D.' Coulson started giving a small smile to Lucy that she didn't return. Steve gathered this but Clint still seemed surprised.

Tony held up his shifter again and looked between his daughter and the agent. 'How come, I didn't know about this?' he asked everyone looking suspiciously at everyone, even Clint and Steve. Tony looked slightly dangerous at the moment.

'Well I don't know Tony,' Lucy told him sarcastically 'Maybe it's because you haven't realised that every year of your daughter's life matters?' she shrieked not afraid of the famous Iron man.

Tony brandished the tool at her and was about to begin another row but Steve interjected. 'Stark!' he shouted making the two of them turn around. 'Barton and I are very confused right now so can Coulson just explain?' Steve said quietly to the silent room.

Both Lucy and Tony sort of sniffed which said _alright but I will have the last word_. They looked enraged at each other but didn't say anything. Steve nodded at Coulson to continue. 'As I was saying, Lucy's work is the best advances we have made in weapons and technology. Fury knows you're er, rocky past' he said looking between the Starks. Tony muttered something about understatements but everyone ignored him. 'And the last time you two were reunited' Coulson winced. 'But we want you guys to work together. Imagine the technology you could come up with!'

This was met with a variety of outbursts which contained a lot of swearing. Clint was actually laughing. 'Sorry Phil' he chuckled 'but you better have a miracle planned to make that happen. Oh I can imagine.' Clint was lost in his laughter and grabbed a chair for support.

'As a matter of fact we do' Coulson said smugly. 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time.' He had to yell over the noise of Tony and Lucy at it again.

'What do you mean you were forced to come here?' Tony asked 'You drove his effing car!'

Lucy held up her wrist which had a metal band around it. 'See this? It electrocutes me if I step out of this tower. I'm like a dog on a leash!' she replied frustrated. 'I only drove Lola because I threatened to touch his card collection.'

Steve saw Tony's lip twitch as though he was going to smile. The captain was amused too as that was such a Stark thing to do. 'What's your plan Phil?' Steve chuckled watching the argument.

Phil smiled crookedly. 'I'm fitting Tony with one of the bracelets as well. We'll test them for a while then if it's getting worse Pepper will tell me and I'll see what we can do. Fury has a few tricks up his sleeve but he wants to see what they do on their own first.' He said smirking.

Steve smiled and nodded. 'Is it true about sending in tactical?' he asked seriously.

The agent chuckled. 'Last time we tried to get them together they blew up the Resort we had them in. We have the whole tower surrounded twenty-four-seven and Pepper will notify us if things get bad.'

The captain blew out a long slow whistle. 'We're getting serious this time.' Coulson added 'Just don't get Pepper, Lucy and Stark in a room.'

'I think I'll take your word on that Phil' Steve laughed quietly. Phil smiled then walked over to Tony. He clicked the bracelet on before the avenger even noticed his presence.

'What the hell is this?' Tony exclaimed before he realised. 'Oh shit' he muttered throwing his shifter onto the nearest surface.

Coulson patted Steve's shoulder before saying 'Try and ease the tension, the first week will be tough.'

'Week?' Clint asked surprised.

'We're keeping them here for as long as it takes.' The agent said before walking out the door.

A laugh bubbled out of Clint. 'Think they'll burn the tower down. I bet you fifty dollars that they won't last five days without tactical.'

'Make it a hundred, I wager Pepper will do something before then.'

'You're on grandpa.'

.

Over the rest of the day the two Stark avoided each other. Lucy and Tony both seemed determined to not be in the same room or talk let alone make eye-contact. This was alright but the tension buzzing off them was almost pliable and it was driving everyone else mad. Bruce had a green tinge to his cheeks and muttered something about fresh air before leaving the kitchen. Pepper was frazzled with a short temper after a shouting match between Lucy and Tony after Agent Coulson had left. The only person who didn't seem to mind was Natasha. Her and Lucy got on great and were making dinner together. 'So what are you doing with Shield?' Nat asked emptying a packet of pasta into a saucepan.

Lucy smiled over the vegetables she was chopping. 'Director Fury wanted me to improve on the technology and security round the place.'

A vein in Tony's temple pulsed but he didn't look up. He was ordered into the kitchen by Pepper and Jarvis wasn't letting him out. Steve eyed him warily over his newspaper not wanting another argument.

'Has any saving the world business been going on lately?' Lucy asked not taking her eyes off the veges as she sliced them. Steve and Nat chuckled at this as life in New York had been pretty slow. Though now Lucy was here, life was finally getting interesting.

'Oh all the time' Tony snapped 'We just can't stop fighting extra-terrestrials, it's become our obsession.'

Lucy glared at him and looked like she was going to throw the knife. 'I didn't ask for this Tony, maybe if you'd actually been there in my life I wouldn't be sitting here now!' she hissed at him.

The older Stark went silent though he looked livid. You could almost see the silent threats bouncing across the room. Lucy was chopping the food a little too aggressively. Clint entered the room looking sweaty but happy and started raving about the training session he had just done. Something about an amazing shot. He quickly quietened as furious glares were shooting across the room. 'Well you two know how to cheer everyone up' Clint said bitterly before walking out again. Steve followed but being more polite about it.

'You know what?' Nat said 'Let's just get pizza. I'll go order it now.' She hurried out the room as Lucy put the knife down with a slam. Tony and Lucy were alone, this was the worst idea the Avengers had planned yet.

They glared at each other kind of waiting to see who will crack first. Lucy picked up Steve's newspaper and flicked through it pursing her lips. Tony didn't look up from his tablet. It took about ten minutes till they both shouted at the same time.

'You just had to make everyone leave didn't you!' Tony shouted just as Lucy shrieked 'You're a real bundle of joy aren't you!' slamming the paper shut.

'Oh for fucks sake-' She started rolling her eyes

'Don't you swear at me-' Tony yelled.

Lucy glared at him and replied 'Why not? I'm not under your control!'

'Aren't you only eighteen or something?' he said sarcastically.

'I'm twenty-five _dad_, it not like you care anyway!' Lucy argued her face going red.

'Technically I am your biological father!' Tony pointed out unhelpfully. He got up and started heading to the door with Lucy rising up in anger.

'Like that ever mattered to you Tony!'

'Bullshit, who do you think got you into MIT at fourteen?'

'I did! Look who's swearing now' she said hands in hips looking disgusted at him.

Tony grabbed the door handle. The muscles in his arms were tense with prominent veins. 'You know what's wrong with you Lucy?'

'What Tony?' Lucy spat.

'You're too damn like your father!'

Tony walked out slamming the door. Jarvis must have known what was in for him if he didn't obey his master. Lucy yelled in frustration and threw a dirty coffee mug at the glass door. It shattered pieces all over the floor. 'Arsehole' she muttered along with more creative insults.

* * *

**Question:**

So I'm going to be posting just some fun questions to get to know my readers. If you don't want to answer just say what you thought!

Dogs or cats? Me: definitely dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Cloudyazurephoenix you are a saint! First favourite everyone! Also a big thank you to LilyMayRose for another favourite and alexmariewinchester for being the first follower! Don't be afraid to review guys, you don't have to answer the questions just tell me what you think or you can ask me something!

Kili, over and out.

* * *

**Bonding Time:**

'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen!' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time!' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Bets are on people, who will set fire to the place first?

* * *

**Swearing and Color Coding**

* * *

'What the hell is this?' Tony exclaimed as boxes after boxes were moved in. He had just been fixing dummy when the whole assembly of couriers had arrived.

Lucy came in and one of the 'Red-Hot Couriers' came up with a clipboard. The serviceman was young and looked like he had fish hooks strung in every part of his lips, eyebrows and ears. He motioned for her to sign as completely lost for words. Lucy Stark was a very stunning woman, even if (like today) she was just wearing a singlet and shorts with socks. Yet somehow the messy bun made her dark hair look even better or maybe it was Lucy signed and passed the clipboard over without a care in the world and faced her father.

'Apparently I'm not allowed my own lab' she said with a sickly sweet smile. 'Looks like we're sharing _daddy_'

Tony turned around and threw the screwdriver he had at the wall. He breathed out deeply and scrunched his forehead together like he had a headache. 'Fine' Tony said not wanting to argue with Pepper, as she was most likely the one behind this. 'You don't mess with my shit; I don't mess with yours'

Lucy just turned her back and started unloading the largest crate. Inside was an array of different metals, strange parts and a whole lot of wires and strange technology; all among bubble wrap and foam. It looked like it had all been packed in a hurry.

Tony looked at his daughter through his peripheral vision. He couldn't even remember the mother. It had been an accident, Tony was drunk and so was she. Things just went from there. Tony wasn't sure if he should've been more careful. If it wasn't for that one night Lucy wouldn't be here right now. But she was too much like him, too blunt and too smart. That made Tony regret being the parent of the child, being like him wasn't a good thing. Love was in foreign territory round the Stark family. Howard Stark had never cared much for his son and seemed to have passed on the attitude.

Tony remembered a conversation with Pepper a while ago about finding out about the child. Pepper had urged him to make contact. Tony had crossed his arms and said no. 'She doesn't know me, I don't know her. It works out for both sides Pepper!' He had yelled irritated and kind of scared. Lucy might not have been the only one.

He remembered later checking any DNA matches. Lucy was a one of a kind. But Pepper had been persistent, irritating her boss more. 'Here look at this – She's just like you. MIT just accepted her and SHIELD wants her in.' The CEO had shoved a picture of the fourteen year old right in his face. That was the first time Tony had seen her and regrated it. Lucy had then been wearing a classic Stark smirk with the headline 'Lucy Brigalow enters M.I.T at fourteen'. Tony had brushed his employee off and said 'That's exactly why she shouldn't know me'.

Right now the 25 year old Lucy had flipped a welding cap on and was making some sort of frame. Orange and blue embers sparked from the end like fireworks. Whatever she was making was going to be great; Tony knew she was a Stark at heart. If they had hearts anyway.

It took three and a half hours for Tony to add another level of security and design another proto-type for clean energy for his tower and Lucy's frame to start to take shape. So far they hadn't spoken a word to each other which was both good and bad. There was no arguing but no 'bonding' either. They were both engrossed in their work. Lucy's project was a motorbike. It was easy to spot out after she had finished the frame. Tony's head was brimming with technical questions. It couldn't just be an ordinary bike, god no, it was definitely something special. Steve would probably fawn over it when she finished.

The thing with Starks and tech was time slipped through their fingers like sand. Soon it was three in the morning and coffee cups were littered all over the place. Lucy had pulled out a laptop, or what looked like one. It seemed to have parts and ends of different devices and wires sticking out everywhere. 'Real slick' Tony said breaking the silence.

His daughter was engrossed in her device and didn't meet his eyes. 'I had other stuff to do' She replied. Tony assumed she had added the right tech to compensate for building a new or neater one. She grabbed some pin like tools and began poking a board which emitted sparks. Lucy's last words seemed to finalise the small conversation. Tony sighed and went back to work on the thrust mechanism in his suit.

They lapsed back into silence though it didn't last long as Pepper arrived. Both the Starks turned in surprise as three in the morning wasn't exactly normal for the red head. 'What in Gods name are you two doing?' She exclaimed looking at them and eyeing off the coffee cups. 'Do you know what time it is Tony?'

'Look Pep-' Tony started the same time Lucy said 'Pep c'mon'. They didn't get time to glare at each other as Pepper erupted like a volcano.

'Don't you two Pep me! JARVIS woke me up because the both of you have spent six hours in here!' She shouted utterly frazzled. Looking after one Stark seemed to be the limit for Pepper Potts.

'JARVIS, you traitor!' Lucy spat at the AI. 'I thought we were friends'

Tony meanwhile had turned to Pepper. 'Pepper I'm so sorry, we just lost track of time and'

'Tony I can't be running around after both of you like a mother okay?'

'Look there's just been some really shit days since well, everything' Tony tried to reason but was interrupted.

'Okay that's it!' Pepper yelled. 'No more swearing – at all.'

Tony ran a hand through his hair and Lucy stopped arguing with the computer system. Pepper walked out in all her blazing fury but stopped at the door. 'JARVIS make sure they leave and go to bed in ten minutes.' She added then tottered away.

Lucy glared at her father. 'Your invention has turned against you' she informed him with a frown. 'I hope it hasn't watched any transformers movies recently.'

'Hey it's not my fault we're being treated like children.' Tony growled

'Kind of is, I didn't exactly ask to be here' she snapped.

'I didn't ask you either!'

Lucy sighed angrily. 'I've had enough of you right now Tony, let's argue later.'

'What are we organising our fights now?' he retorted 'At least Pepper will be prepared. Maybe we could colour code them on the level of violence? Purple for banter and orange for aggression, what do you think?'

'I don't think you want to know what I think, it will involve a lot of swearing.' Lucy muttered darkly.

'I think I do, you can face Pepper this time' he said with a fake smile.

Lucy got up from the floor and shut down her laptop invention. She walked out without a word. 'So that's a yes to the colour coding? I could make up those neat little tables Pepper likes!' Tony called over his shoulder. She flipped him the bird without turning around while jogging up the stairs.

* * *

**Question:**

Summer, Autumn, Spring or Winter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

When I clicked on my inbox I was amazed! Massive thank-you to **HeirxxOfxxMerlin** and **Skylar97** for clicking the favourite button. **SassyMomOfGirls1**, you're the best for following! By the way I found out how to use these line things recently as you can probbaly tell. Seriously, it took me ages! I had no clue how people put the lines in. Anyway I CAN DO IT! SO EXCITED! No need for puns people, simple things entertain _brilliant_ minds.

**Skylar97**: Thank-you for reviewing I really appreciate it, I like to know what my readers think :) I noticed that you also read my other story I am Brave, thanks heaps for that as well!

**alexmariewinchester**: Can't agree with your season choice ;) I'm definitely a winter child. Thanks though, I'm glad my story is different!

**Currahee506**: Haha that's a great idea! Might see a bit of Fury doing some 'parenting' in the future!

**memo bonafide**: Thanks, I hope your prepared for this roller-coaster! Can't say I like cats (I think they're too cunning for their own good ;) but I've never owned one). Thanks for following!

* * *

**Bonding Time:**

'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen!' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time!' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Bets are on people, who will set fire to the place first?

* * *

**Movie Night**

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair in the morning. Lucy had a thing for coffee and she was basically a zombie till she got her hands on any sort of caffeine. She was wearing black jeans and a loose t-shirt with colourful socks. The rainbow socks were just her thing, just like Clint's bow or Tony's cars. They were all slumped around the table in the large kitchen except for Natasha who were called into SHIELD. Steve was reading the daily newspaper with his bright blue eyes, drinking in the information. A san early riser, the captain had already been on his morning run and was drinking tea while reading. Bruce had the New York Times in his hands and was skimming through the main articles. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he kept on pushing his glasses up his nose. Tony was lounging in an armchair engrossed in his tablet. The Starks just ignored each other as though the other was invisible. Unlike yesterday it was a much calmer atmosphere. Clint was busy frying up something for breakfast. It seemed to be quite a procedure as he knew exactly when to put the bread in the toaster and make his eggs just perfect. Pepper was nowhere to be seen.

'Anything interesting?' Lucy asked Steve pointing to his newspaper.

The captain smiled sheepishly. 'Unless you're interested in new baby tigers at the zoo it's a pretty boring paper.'

Lucy nodded and took another sip of her copy. Bruce riffled his newspaper for the thousandth time and Tony sighed. Clint clattered around the kitchen while Lucy yawned loudly. It was a typical lazy Saturday morning. All was peaceful till heels click clacked on the floor. Pepper had arrived and everyone said 'morning's and 'hello's. The CEO eyed the Starks warily but apparently no tension was in the air for now. 'We are introducing a new rule here in the tower' She informed them. All eyes were on her now as everyone perked up. Pepper opened a cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a big glass jar. 'I know this will sound immature and unnecessary but I believe we need it. It will be the swear jar.'

'Pepper we're not teenagers anymore!' Lucy exclaimed with irritation.

The red-head turned to the other woman in a formal manner. 'I know Lucy, but if you two' she glanced between Tony and his daughter. 'Stop swearing, it might be a nicer and inviting household.'

'I'll do that the day Robin Hood here runs Disney.' Tony said leaning back in his chair glancing at Clint. Pepper glared at him.

'You will be doing this Tony, or I'll get Rhodey to confiscate your suits.' She said. Tony narrowed his gaze at his employee judging her word.

Lucy shrugged. 'You know Clint could run Disney if he really wanted to' She suggested.

The archer waved a fork round his face. 'There is nothing Disney about this face.'

'I think the jar is a good idea Pepper' Steve interjected trying to keep the peace between the Starks and Pepper.

Pepper smiled warmly. 'Thank-you Steve! I'm being serious Tony, all this blasphemy and cursing is out of hand. You need to be more polite.'

The billionaire muttered something incomprehensible, but was most likely rude. Lucy turned to Steve and mouthed 'Suck up'. He raised his eyebrows at her then his face behind the paper. Sometimes it was better to stay out of things and fight for the right side.

Bruce glanced up from his reading and readjusted his glasses. 'Sorry Miss Potts, but the day Tony is polite will be the day he runs Facebook _and_ Disney.' He said quietly in that nice tone of his.

Tony smiled without showing his teeth. 'Bought it this morning, cash. I'm halfway there Doctor.'

Steve held up one finger looking hopeful. 'I understood that, I know what Facebook is.'

Lucy laughed at his eagerness in a goodhearted way. Tony rolled his eyes. 'Oh I'm sorry,' he said sarcastically 'I thought you were still trying to figure out how the typewriter connects to the magical window of light.'

The captain stiffened as Tony started to get under his skin. Lucy frowned at her dad though secretly thought it was a good joke, even if it was mean. Pepper's lips hardened into a thin line but she didn't say anything. Bruce folded up his glasses clearly not enjoying the environment anymore. 'I have some papers to work on, I suppose I'll see you all at lunch.' He told them walking out of the room.

Pepper straightened her skirt suit and smiled stiffly. 'The jar is staying; no questions. Oh and someone needs to pick some movies for tonight.' She said walking out of the room. Tony followed her leaving a trail of anger probably to argue his point further.

Lucy looked around the room confused. 'Movies?'

Steve folded up his newspaper and set it on the table. 'Every Saturday is movie night. I think Nat started it when she realised I missed out on a lot of…um…time.'

'You'll catch up eventually' Lucy grinned 'Are you edging on ninety or what?'

'Ninety-six actually' he smiled looking thoughtfully at the ground.

The younger Stark laughed and dragged a hand through her loose pony tail. She had a nice smile that lit up her eyes from the sullen expression she usually has on like Tony. 'You're doing well for your age then Captain'

Clint butted in brandishing his cutlery. 'Yeah? I can already see a few grey hairs sprouting'. Good-hearten laughter sounded round the room bouncing off the walls.

'Don't eat with your mouth full Clint, it's disgusting' Lucy groaned rolling her eyes. 'C'mon you're older than me, grow up a bit.'

'Don't worry, grandpa here is an excellent role model.'

'Very funny Clint' Steve said grinning while Lucy laughed.

The archer gestured with his knife and fork again like he was conducting an orchestra. 'It's the truth man. I'd love to be that ripped at ninety-six too.'

'I was frozen at twenty-nine, go ahead and miss out on seventy odd years if you want.'

'Yeah Clint, there's an empty drawer in the freezer if you want.' Lucy interjected.

'But think about the stories I could pick up girls with.' He reasoned 'Captain Single as a Pringle isn't using it to his advantage.'

'Steve will find the right girl one day, let him sniff around or whatever.' Lucy said getting up and walking to the sink. She rinsed her coffee cup and put it in the dishwasher. Everyone was kind of silent as Steve didn't answer. He was just looking at the ground morbidly.

But the captain was quick and seemed to quickly realise this. 'Yeah…thanks…one day…yeah' he told her quietly not meeting the girl's eyes.

'So?' Lucy said quickly trying to keep the mood happy. 'What happens now? You guys have to do something fun round here right?'

* * *

The only thing 'fun' they had to do was decide the movies for that night. They couldn't do anything else without attracting the attention of the public and it was the only reason Coulson with a nod from Pepper, let them do. Oh, it was a nightmare! Nat, Clint, Steve, Lucy and Tony crowed the small movie renting store owned by a former SHIELD agent. Coulson had come too and warned that there were forty armed personal surrounding the building. Dr Banner liked to have peace and quiet in the tower and this was the perfect time.

The badly painted yellow walls looked like they would burst from the amount of conversation they were bearing. Tony was arguing with Clint over Indiana Jones, even though they had watched the whole trilogy last week. Clint had a fetish for Willie Scot (the main female in the movie). Natasha was trying to get Coulson into the horror section but he wouldn't have it and opted to stay in the drama aisle. Steve was looking bored as he sorted through the newly release shelf which still had E.T as a one-nighter.

'Guys I have the perfect movie!' Lucy exclaimed as she scrabbled around the adventure section. She held up the set of Jurassic Park with a nervous smile.

Tony waved a dismissive hand 'He's seen it'. Steve looked a bit disgruntled at this.

'I really enjoyed it though' Steve said glaring at the billionaire.

'What about the Lord of the Rings?' Clint asked. Steve shrugged, unsure as he hadn't heard of it.

Nat grinned. 'That's a classic Steve, you need to watch them.'

Tony butted in 'That's right up your alley Legolas' he told Clint.

The archer just glared at him. 'So that's a yes?' the captain asked.

* * *

Nine hours of film and three bags of popcorn later, all the inhabitants were sprawled across the couch fast asleep. Last night had been an explosion of arguments over the hotness of the actors and the how fake the fighting looked. A general movie night in Stark Tower. Despite Pepper telling everyone she didn't need to watch the films she was snuggled up beside Tony with her bun askew and breathing loudly. On the other side, Clint was snoring on his back on the floor with Natasha above him on the couch curled up like a cat. Their hands were almost touching and one would wonder if they went to sleep like that. Lucy was between Tony and Steve, drooling onto the captain's shirt. She was quite comfortable with her arms round is middle and his over her shoulder. Dr Banner had nodded off in a leather armchair oblivious to the world.

The first to wake was Bruce and after shaking his head at the scene before him, the doctor rose stiffly and wandered out to the kitchen. Clint woke up second to his great excitement. He wore a shit-eating grin as he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of everyone. He treaded carefully around the sleeping bodies trying to control his laughter. Clint then wandered to the kitchen ready to show his blackmail to the next occupant who wakened.

Natasha woke with a start and a flutter of her eyelashes. She grinned at Steve and Lucy's position and took some photos of her own. The assassin spared Pepper as the CEO could be quite hot headed and Nat didn't want to end their growing friendship. She wasn't worried about Clint taking photos of her – Nat had already assumed it but the Russian was a master at hacking. Clint should be worried if anything.

'Oh my God' were Pepper's first words when she found herself drooling onto her boss's shirt. She was disorientated and cramped from being curled up for so long. Trying not to wake the sleeping man Pepper tip toed out only to knock over the empty bowl of popcorn. Wincing, she picked it up and woke up Steve. The avenger was still half asleep and was muttering something incoherent. Pepper brought her finger to her lips in a silent shushing gesture but it was impossible.

Lucy yawned loudly and blinked open her eyes slowly to the morning light. Steve was still waking up beside her and it took her a moment to realise her position. Still groggy with sleep, Lucy savoured the warmth and the intoxicating smell of lemon soap and that 'man' scent.

'Fuck' she mumbled when she realised where she was and who she was on. Pepper stood in the doorway unsure what to do. The younger Stark waved her away still trying to wake up. Steve had blinked open his eyes at the swearing and blushed pink. Lucy sat up on the couch rubbing her sleepy eyes. 'Fuck' she said again squinting into the morning light. Her swearing wasn't directed at him as Lucy would gladly do that again but she wasn't a morning person and this particular morning wasn't starting off well. Steve sat up as well rubbing his forehead.

Lucy shook her head then realised her dad had been watching. Tony seemed to be fighting rage or ignorance. He felt angry at Lucy was his daughter and she had just been curled up with his colleague. Yet the billionaire was never really a father so he didn't know what to think. In those situations it was better to just smile and wave. Lucy got up muttering about coffee and breakfast so she wobbled to the kitchen.

Tony and Steve were awkwardly sitting on the couch both thinking the same thing: Lucy. They were locked in some sort of mental battle of what to say or if to apologise. Tony said 'I think I'll have a shower' just as Steve mumbled about breakfast. The avengers both got up and kind of ran into each other. After clumsily exchanging apologies they went their own ways.

In the kitchen talk had already erupted between some of them. Clint was showing off his pictures and the glare Lucy gave him could have poisoned small animals. Steve looked equally uncomfortable but shrugged it off. Pepper had redeemed herself lightning fast in a skirt and blouse with perfect shiny hair as if she never drooled on Tony's shoulder at all. 'Fuck you Clint' Lucy said to the archer breathing in her coffee's fumes.

Pepper tutted and pointed to the swear jar. The Stark groaned and pulled out a note from her pants and threw it in. It was the first addition to the jar so far. The CEO nodded happily and went back to her laptop deep in thought. Natasha yawned quietly and stretched her arms. 'Why did we watch all of the movies? That was like nine hours of screen time.' She yawned ruffling her red hair.

'Nine hours of Frodo being a dick head more like it.' Clint muttered. Pepper pointed to the jar again and another note went in.

Lucy nodded sleepily. 'Sam carried everything to Mordor, Frodo just enjoyed the ride.'

Tony came in with wet hair from a shower and clean clothes. 'What happened in the end again?' he asked pouring out a large mug of coffee.

'They hopped on the loony boat and sailed away' Clint informed wiggling his fingers mystically into the distance.

'Oh my God!' Pepper exclaimed, gasping at her computer screen.

'What is it Pep?' Tony asked genuinely concerned.

'Dancing lessons' she said 'Coulson scheduled dancing lessons.'

'Fuck.'

* * *

So excited for the next chapter! Are you?

**Question:**

All time favorite book series?

I'm definitely a harry potter person, so if you don't want your ears to fall off don't mention it to me. I do read others though like Tiger's Curse and Infernal Devices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Up to eight reviews! Yay! **Arabian3332**, thanks for following and favouriting - your the best! I do love this chapter and I hope you lovely readers do too. Please tell me your thoughts they spur me on as well as help me shape some of the story - your input is not wasted!

**SassyMomOfGirls1**: Thanks, I thought someone would like the idea, wait till you read on!

**Currahee506**: Yeah poor Tony, thanks for reviewing!

**Guest** (1): More Steve/Lucy is on the platter, can't wait to show you guys the next chapter or two. Awkward goodness!

**Guest **(2): I love those sort of fics too, thanks for the encouragement!

* * *

**Bonding Time:**

'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen!' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time!' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Bets are on people, who will set fire to the place first?

* * *

**Hangovers and Ballet Do Not Mix**

* * *

The swear jar was half full by mid-day. The dancing lessons scheduled tomorrow morning it definitely increased the cash flow. Grouchy, sleep-deprived adults who were acting like teenagers were not something Pepper could deal with so she retreated to her office and was not to be disturbed. Lucy spent the day locked up inside Tony's lab working on her motorcycle and wasn't speaking to anyone neither was her father. Bruce as always, tried to keep the peace and tried to make a conversation about his recent paper on radiation but no one was having it. The assassins had fled to SHIELD though Coulson had promised their return to the Tower. Apparently this 'Bonding Time' activity applied to everyone in the Tower. Dancing lessons would have been fine but the idea behind it made both Starks defensive and irritable. It was like a storm cloud had rested on the tower and refused to move.

No matter how many floors or rooms or even freaking elevators – Lucy and Tony were forced to stay in the same room or get zapped when stepping over the boundary. Thank God the lab wasn't off limits. They tinkered in silence brooding on tomorrow's activity and hating how child-like they were being treated. 'So what's up with you and Pepper?' Lucy said morbidly not looking up from her dumpster laptop.

'What's up with you and Steve?' Tony replied in a monotone trying not to seem ruffled by the question.

Lucy shook her head and punched a few keys on her device. 'He's just a friend, I kind of need them round here' she told him dryly. 'So are you and Pepper…'

'She's just a friend, I kind of need them round here' he repeated finishing off the sentence.

Lucy rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Bullshit' she said.

Now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. 'So Steve is bullshit too?'

'Steve is just a friend, well I hope so anyway; I honestly can't see how you got _that_ out of it.' His daughter told him truthfully.

Tony looked up at her matching his dark eyes with her fierce ones. He decided that she did only think of his colleague as a friend. Then he held up his screen with the picture of her drooling onto the avenger's shirt. Lucy went ramrod straight for a second then grinned mischievously. She turned around her own laptop screen with the image of Pepper curled up beside Tony. They both matched glares daring each other to say something.

'Bullshit?' Lucy asked raising a dark eyebrow.

'Bullshit?' He said pointing to his own screen.

'Friend' she said glaring at her dad.

'Employee' the billionaire sniffed.

Lucy sighed with pleading eyes. 'C'mon! You two would be perfect!'

'And Captain America isn't hard for you?' Tony replied raising both eyebrows.

'I bet you've kissed her' Lucy sighed dreamily just to mock him, though his words raised a blush to her fine skin.

Tony replied with a flustered tone 'I bet he wants to kiss you'

'So you have kissed her!' She said happily.

'She's my CEO!'

'Bet you enjoyed it - ' Lucy said in a sing-song voice.

'Lucy'

' - Bet you want to do it again…'

'Employee, remember!' Tony butted in raising a finger then giving a lopsided grin 'and you haven't noticed Mr Spandex's fine figure?'

'Hey, even you have to appreciate those muscles!'

'At least I didn't drool on his chest. Did you actually fall asleep like that or was it an 'accident'?' The man retorted raising his fingers as mock quotas when saying the last word.

'_Friend_'

'_Employee_'

* * *

'I've had enough!' Pepper shouted the next morning at breakfast, well it was more like lunch time. 'You two hardly sleep, hardly eat and now you drank all night!'

Lucy and Tony had stayed up all night working on their tech. All they drank was coffee and a delightful bottle of champagne. They didn't talk after the argument on each other's relationships, just drank till the morning light.

'I think we realize that Pepper.' Lucy muttered resting her head in her hands trying to cope with a hangover. 'Please don't talk so loud'

'I'm getting rid of the alcohol, you two are going cold turkey for the rest of your nights in that lab!' she finalized her bun slightly askew.

'How old do you think we are?' Tony said glaring at his daughter like it was all her fault.

'You're setting a dreadful example Tony!'

'Um Pep, I'm twenty-five?' Lucy offered before shooting her father 'What the hell?' stare.

'Let's see what twenty-five feels like after dancing lessons; they start in an hour so you better be cleaned up.' Pepper said.

Lucy looked down at her oversized men's t-shirt and rugby shorts. Her father had a black singlet and pyjama pants on. They looked utterly dreadful with bags under their eyes and messy hair.

'If Clint turned the fucking hot water off again…' Lucy muttered as she shuffled off to the elevator.

* * *

Lucy was cleaned up and just popped two tablets into her mouth when Steve came in dressed in loose clothing. The woman smiled and tied her dark hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a dark grey singlet with three quarter skins and yellow stripy socks. No one could ever explain the socks; it was just a 'Lucy' thing. 'Ah, it's the Star Spangled Man with a Plan.' Lucy teased good-heartedly 'and what is your plan today?'

Steve laughed softly. 'Guessed you read the files then'

'Yes, though I forgot about something called "permission"' Lucy replied 'Ready to get dancing Captain?'

'I'll try my best, I'll say sorry beforehand though. I'll probably step on everyone's toes.' He smiled. 'Nursing a hangover I see'

Lucy nodded regretfully. 'Last time I ever drink champagne. It feels like someone is hammering on my skull.'

'I can't really help – can't get drunk since the serum. Trust me, I've tried.'

'I'm sorry for you; I don't know how you can bear living here with Tony.' Lucy frowned. 'He could drive anyone to drink.'

'You're father is a good man Lucy, inside.' He sighed looking up at the girl. His blue eyes held honesty that made Lucy glance away. 'I can't say I've never known better but he does love you – in his own way.'

The daughter's lips turned down and she gazed at the floor. Coming here was a forced affair and it seemed strange that Tony actually cared, almost unbelievable. 'We need to go' Lucy said in a flat tone checking her watch. She turned and walked to the elevator, holding it open for Steve.

* * *

Everyone was in the gym shifting restlessly on the wooden floor. There were skylights spraying golden sun across the floor and rebounding off the mirrors. In total it was a beautiful effect. Even Pepper turned up though all she did was remove her heels. Natasha made everyone envious as she was already an accomplished dancer mainly in ballet. Everyone especially Bruce looked extremely uncomfortable, clearly dance wasn't a popular forte. Tony was his usual cocky self though him and his daughter were both grouchy with little sleep and hangovers. Clint was attempting to do ballet.

The elevator doors opened with a hiss to welcome Agent Coulson and two strangers. The man and woman were both dark haired and foreign with sharp features and wearing dark clothing. The woman was very beautiful though the look on her face said she knew it, which kind of ruined the idea. The man seemed friendly enough though he gave off a very strict vibe.

'Oh look, fanboy is back' Lucy muttered darkly crossing her arms. She still hadn't (and would probably never) forgiven him for keeping her under house arrest here in the Tower.

Coulson as usual wore his default polite smile and stood with his hands behind is back. 'Do you think he has a cupboard full of those suits?' the Russian asked raising a delicate eyebrow. 'Or just dry cleans the same one'

'That's probably his pyjamas too' Stark sniggered.

'The day we see Coulson without the suit, will be the day the earth ends' Bruce smiled, though it was more like a grimace. Everyone was wary of the doctor unsure if his 'other side' would get frustrated or annoyed with the activity. Well, it probably already was but Bruce could keep a firm lid on it.

'Hi' Coulson greeted with his eyes twinkling. 'This is Myra and Carlos your new dance instructors, I'll leave you to it.'

Coulson smiled at the couple and gestured to the defensive looking avengers. At least four of them had their arms crossed. And just like that the agent was gone leaving the Spanish with a group of killing machines. Did they look intimidated? The avengers should have been the ones intimidated.

'Hello!' the broad smiling man greeted warmly. 'The first style we're doing is ballet. Not so simple but has the old fashioned techniques for the other dances we will be learning together. Okay?'

Jaws dropped, eyes rolled and suppressed groans issued from the adults. A blind person would think they were a group of teenagers. Tony nudged Steve with his elbow. 'Well at least you'll be right capsule' he smirked.

'What would I know about ballet?' Steve asked genuinely surprised yet annoyed at the billionaire.

Tony smiled warmly, though it didn't exactly give that impression. 'Don't kid me Cap, I saw the clips' Stark winked at the man before thumping his shoulder and walking over to the ballet bar that the instructors had gestured them to. Tony had clearly been referencing the days when Rogers had acted and stared in the commercials for the war. Steve shrugged it off and Lucy smiled apologetically.

The next hour was faced with gruelling training to get to the exact position or height. The Spanish couple weren't all smiles and blessings, they really worked everyone. Myra's sharp claps to the beat and Carlos's blunt instructions and contradictions kept everyone on edge. Nat of course nailed the lesson and received excellent praise from them. Clint basically pranced around trying to suck up to the instructors. Bruce left halfway through complaining about a bad back just as they started the leg raises. Pepper left soon after saying she had a conference to attend. Everyone knew that wasn't true though, trying to do ballet in a suit and skirt wasn't easy.

'Lucy, higher!' Carlos yelled over the music at the woman who just rolled her eyes.

'I don't bend like that!' she whispered angrily wiping her sweaty forehead. Steve, who was in front of her, offered a sympathetic smile which she returned. Neither of them was that flexible though the avenger could at least stretch a bit further.

'Is JARVIS still enabled in here?' Tony asked from behind his daughter.

Lucy turned around and raised an eyebrow. 'You seriously think that Coulson would have let you in here with technology? This is hell on purpose!' she said clearly frustrated.

'You just had to sign up to SHIELD didn't you!' Tony spat moving from first position to second.

Lucy rolled her eyes for the ten thousandth time. 'I was kind of lacking something called money! You kind of need it to build stuff Tony!' she retorted.

'You could've gotten some!' her father said.

Lucy turned and glared at him. 'I don't steal Tony, I'm not that low'

'Uh-huh,' the man sniffed 'Five transactions of twenty thousand from SHIELD's bank account to yours?'

Lucy stiffened slightly and the comment brought the attention from the Captain who turned around with a questioning eyebrow. 'I _covered_ that tail Tony; no one should be able to find that.' She told her father murderously. 'Anyway, it all helped them in the end really.'

'You stole Fury's money?' Steve asked with a frown though he was slightly impressed inside.

Lucy snapped a retort. 'I didn't steal; I just invested it in the things that needed a boost along.'

'Like a Ferrari?' Tony asked.

'That was one time, I needed a car. Anyway, Coulson confiscated it when he brought me here.'

Steve chuckled. 'I'd thought you'd be impressed Stark?'

'Unlike my unfortunate daughter, I don't steal. That car was completely unnecessary anyway.'

'So you're whole Iron Man project was necessary?'

'My advances in technology have shaped the world we're in today'

'More like your enormous ego and the want to show off!' Lucy hissed not turning back.

Tony was fuming by now and the stiff awkward movements they were attempting didn't help. 'Clearly it runs in the family! Does 'Lucy Brigalow enters MIT at 14' ring any bells?'

'Never thought you considered me as family!' His daughter almost shouted striking a tentative spot between both of them. It definitely stopped further discussion of the topic.

The dancing instructors had finally stopped their interrogation of Nat's ballet life and noticed the tension growing in the room. Both the Starks glared at the space in front of them trying to accomplish the pose while their eyes hardened and jaws clenched.

'Alright!' shouted Carlos clapping twice while his partner turned the music off. 'That's it for today, tango next week yeah?'

Everyone gladly left the bar and wiped their sweaty foreheads. Lucy stormed off immediately followed closely by a concerned Steve while Tony took the side door down the stairs. How could they ever survive each other if all they did was fight?

* * *

Was it alright? Do you want more Lucy/Tony arguing or more Lucy/Steve or whatever?

**Question:**

Do you like waffles?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Only two reviews for that last chapter, trust me guys - those reviews spur me on so the more I get means the quicker I update! Thank-you to **Andy493** for following! **ML143**, and **ShaeRihannon** thanks for doing both! It's getting confusing to work out who has followed/favourited so I apologize if I have or will mess it up. I love this chapter and really enjoyed writing it so just enjoy!

**alexmariewinchester**: Haha I like waffles too! I have been trying to include some more Steve/Lucy, this chapter covers that can't wait to hear what you think. Good idea for Clint, Tash and Lucy to interact a bit, I'll try to add something fun in. More ideas are welcome!

**Guest**: Only time will tell ;)

* * *

**Bonding Time:**

'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen!' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time!' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Bets are on people, who will set fire to the place first?

* * *

**Something Like World War Three**

* * *

Around lunch time the next day Tony called everyone to the lab. This was strange as usually the room was completely off limits to anyone but the Starks. Inside were three crates all carrying the distinct smell of wood shavings. 'Why are we all invited to your secret tree house Tony?' Lucy asked her father. 'Someone might think we're bonding'

Tony gave a mischievous grin. 'Oh we're bonding alright, take a look kids – today just got even more exciting.'

Everyone walked over, well excluding Pepper who had refused to even come onto the room. Inside the crates were paintball guns, paintballs, comms and vests. Everyone got them out taking a good look. Bruce shook his head. 'On your dead body Stark' he muttered sliding a vest on. Everyone was getting geared up as the excitement started to pump through their veins. Even Steve didn't argue as he probably wanted to nail Tony in the head before the end of the day.

'So what is it, man on man?' the Captain asked.

'Yes sir, every man or woman for themselves.' The billionaire said grabbing a bag of yellow paintballs. He locked and loaded with a mad gleam to his eyes. The war was on.

Everyone ran out of the room once equipped with their ammunition and gun. Lucy felt extremely outgunned, she would be trying to hit freaking assassins and none other than _the_ Captain America plus you can't forget Banner, and he could hulk out at any moment. Stark was her last name though, she wouldn't be surrendering anytime soon.

Lucy had grabbed a bag of red paintballs and had run to the stairs taking two at a time heading for the kitchens. She grinned mischievously thinking of the fun she could have if anyone walked in there.

Natasha and Clint had been off in a flash. Hawkeye had immediately taken to the vents with purple ammo and Natasha was slinking into the shadows while loading her gun with white paintballs. Bruce stood nervously in the middle of the room but ended up just taking the elevator to his lab calmly. He didn't think anyone would go for him in there. Tony was last and stayed in the lap, planning the same mischief as his daughter. Steve had snuck back to his room to grab his shield; he was facing the world's most famous scientists and assassins after all.

* * *

Lucy waited in the kitchen hiding beneath the counter. She was going for the hide then attack strategy as that was the only thing she could imagine herself winning by. The woman made a note to get some ninja lessons from Nat or Clint. Lucy had turned all the lights off and closed the blinds so it was total darkness. Using the strange things she kept in her pockets, the Stark daughter hitched all the light switches and sources to her phone. So when she pressed the button, all lights would turn on hopefully temporarily binding the enemy so Lucy could get a few shots in before disappearing.

After that Lucy hid underneath the counter and loaded her gun wondering who would be the first to stray into her den.

* * *

Clint was in the vents silently making his way to the gym. The room had all the fun toys and was perfect landscape to fight in. His breathing was shallow as he inched his way slowly relying on his memory of the system to take him to the gym. The gun was awkward to carry as it scratched along the sides of the metal box but the archer persevered. Paintball was taken very, very seriously by the Avengers.

* * *

Tony Stark was turning on all the ear pieces ready to start the war. 'Alright ladies' he said pressing the button on the comm attached to his ear which would turn all of the others on so everyone could hear everything. 'I will let you know that Pepper is in the building, fifty points if you shoot her, ten points if you get each other and there are about thirty other various staff in this building which are five points each. Winner gets bragging rights or whatever.'

'Ten bucks I beat you Steve' Lucy said the sound of her gun being locked and loaded was audible.

'Make that fifty' he replied.

'How about winner gets the swear jar money?' Natasha offered with a distinct evil tone to her voice. Various murmurs of agreement passed through the communications.

'Hundred bucks I beat the both of you' Clint laughed adding to the younger Stark's and Steve's wages.

'I bet my Ferrari that I will beat you Romanoff.' Tony said. They were all pretty aware of how silent Bruce was. He didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about this bonding activity.

'Alright let's start this shit'

* * *

The Russian did the only thing she really could, walk around. Most of the others would probably be hiding or trying to reach a specific destination. So why not hit them when they are least expecting it – when they are trying to expect you. Nat rolled her eyes as she heard a faint movement above her. Even though Clint's codename was Hawkeye it could have been Moleface or something. He and those vents were inseparable. Natasha stalked her prey stealthily, depending on her sharp hearing. Bets were on the line today.

* * *

Steve moved silently between the corridors listening for any kind of disturbance. He wouldn't admit this was the best fun he had had in ages. New York got pretty boring without alien invasions and Asgardian visits. With his shield strapped on his back and his gun shoved up against his shoulder, the Captain looked through the sight endlessly searching. Something did take his notice though, the kitchen was usually flooded with light but the doorway was shrouded in darkness.

He inched along the wall then whipped around seeing if any opponents were right at the door. Nothing. In fact Steve could hardly see anything. The room was deprived of all light so the man had to wait for his eyes to adjust. Just when the shapes of the furniture came into focus the lights were switched on blinding the captain. He let out a cry of surprise and shut his eyes just when another war like scream combined with laughter erupted from the other side of the room. Steve was hit one, two – seven times before his instincts kicked in and he returned the fire.

Lucy's laughter stopped as blue paintballs splattered across her grey singlet it stung but it didn't rip the flesh. 'Got the first shot on the Captain!' she cried as she had to jump and duck over the couch. Mutters of unfair and bullshit made a static noise in her ear piece. The man was reloading so the Stark took her chance. She jumped back over letting loose a few paintballs in his direction from behind the table. She missed but it definitely got him moving. Soon they had swapped places and the soldier was crouched behind the sofa hitting Lucy once when he was moving.

'That red paint really works for you Captain. Though I admit it is a tad _dominant_.' She teased in good humour.

'Cause that blue really matches your eyes!' He replied from his position.

Lucy laughed and without a second thought took a sprint at the couch yelling. She took a jump just as Steve rose up and ended up tackling him. She squealed as they fell to the floor making him laugh. The Stark was on top of him and after regaining herself pointed her paintball gun at his head. 'Too slow Grandpa' she smiled looking into those bright blue eyes.

'Really?' he asked raising an eyebrow. 'You could bleed to death in about five minutes if this was a real gun'

Lucy was suddenly aware of the pressure under her ribcage. Steve had his gun pointing right there, probably from the moment she tackled him. 'Fine, you win this time' she said suddenly very aware of their close proximity. With the blush high on both their cheeks they untangled each other muttering various apologies.

'Get a room you two!' said Clint's distinct voice from their comms. 'If I think you two doing what you two are probably doing…'

'_Barton'_ Steve hissed though really embarrassed. Lucy seconded the emotion running a hand through her short hair awkwardly.

'Just reading between the lines' the archer replied innocently.

'I really don't want to hear what my daughter is doing with Mr Rogers Barton, in between the lines or not.' Tony said trying to dispel the more graphic versions Hawkeye was suggesting.

'If you guys could stop swinging your dicks at each other, I'd quite like to get on with the fighting rather than the talking' Natasha interrupted trying to spare the two mortified adults. The comms turned silent at the assassin's outburst. Lucy and Steve went their separate ways trying not to notice the previous situation making various sign language gestures.

* * *

Steve circled he hallways trying to stop the scene forming in his head again; _Lucy_ in _his arms_. It had just felt right to him. Bucky would have said he was going soft. The thought brought a sad smile to his lips. Just imagining his best mate meeting Stark's daughter would be a sight to behold. Steve believed they would have been best friends. In fact he would probably have many sleepless nights as they would be pranking _everyone_. Pepper would have to have about three swear jars if Barnes was here. Jesus he missed Bucky. He could just imagine Bucky right now. 'Lift you game Steve, you may be my pal but she is one good-looking gal' he would say smoothly. 'You might be old Rogers but you sure aren't wise yet.' It was like the other man was still living and breathing beside him.

The Captain ducked round the corner back into Tony's lab to find the billionaire fiddling on his screens. Steve crouched down and scuttled along the floor waiting for the precise moment. BAM! Four blue splatters appeared on Tony's shirt with a yell of fury and swear words. Damn that felt good. The man whipped around pulling the trigger on his own gun landing a yellow paintball on Steve's shoulder.

'Dammit Rogers!' Tony exclaimed loudly. 'I had that!'

'Does that mean Steve's in the lead?' Lucy said over the ear piece indignantly.

'Guess America always seems to win then' Clint muttered quietly. He still hadn't forgiven Steve for a bet they made a while back. Something over Pepper doing something before tactical came in which she did hence the swear jar. Rogers was one hundred dollars richer.

'Awe c'mon Clint, the USA did get blown up by the Japanese in World War One' Natasha jeered playfully.

'Rogers may be _the symbol_ for America but he isn't _America_.' Tony interjected looking at the Captain's smug smile. 'Anyway, look at the nucleic damage we caused as payback.' Lucy started humming one of the theme songs back in the days when Steve was the advertisement for the USA winning the war; aka not helpful.

'Hey Barton' Nat called in a sing song voice.

'What?'

'Look behind you.'

A screech of surprise came up so loud everyone had to pull out their comms. Tony's smoked weakly in his hand. 'Barton screamed like a girl and broke my tech, touché.' He muttered angrily. In fact everyone's communications were broken, so much for that idea. Tony turned to the captain with a strange expression on his face making Steve feel uncomfortable. 'Are you hitting on my daughter?' the billionaire asked making Steve choke and splutter on his answer.

'Wait – You – I – I, seriously? We're just friends' He stuttered half wondering why Tony even cared.

'Okay, you be all secretive then capsule.' Tony sighed mockingly.

Steve crossed his arms angrily. 'Are you suggesting that you actually care about Lucy?'

'And you don't?' Tony retorted bitterly though was a tad intimidated at the avenger's stance. 'Look, you do not want to know what happened to the last boyfriend' he patted Roger's shoulder and walked out of the room picking up his gun while he went.

Captain America's eyebrows knitted together. _The last one?_

* * *

Lucy waited utterly bored for the elevator to take the two to five minutes to reach the second floor; the staff floor. She smiled evilly as she would catch all the workers by surprise in the small cafeteria her dad had built. _Damn I might actually win this thing_. She had thought excitedly. Too bad the comms weren't working, she could just imagine what the others would say.

The Stark lifted up her gun as the floor counter reached five. She locked and loaded the gun with the maximum rounds. Any second now…

Whoosh went the doors coupled with a yell of 'YOU'RE MINE BITCHES!'

The thirty of so staff working mainly for Pepper screamed, ducked for cover and fell over as Lucy let off paintball after paintball. She had a mad glint in her eye and was laughing and screaming for the sake of it.

Soon every employee was drenched in Lucy's red paint and quivering with fear and humiliation. The CEO had warned them about this new 'Lab Partner' but now they didn't know if she was actually crazy or violent. Lucy fist pumped the air and surveyed her 'kills'. All was deadly silent as the woman silently celebrated like she now owned them. 'I'm watching you' she threatened pointing two fingers at her eyes then at the group of paintballed people before stepping back into the elevator and riding it back up. Time to give her darling father a call.

* * *

Clint Barton had screamed like ten year old when he realised Natasha was behind him, the archer blamed it on too many horror movies. Usually he was like ice in the battlefield. Forget Hawkeye, he was iceman.

'HOLY SHI' Clint had yelled before his instincts kicked in. He ducked as Nat aimed a punch at his head which clipped his shoulder instead. He rolled to the floor and came up aiming a kick at Nat's ankles and firing his paintball gun. He managed to bring her down though his shot missed.

'Getting slow Barton' The Russian hissed through her clenched teeth as she scrabbled up then launched herself at him. Clint got out of the way just in time and sprinted over the rock climbing wall. This room had all the goodies: attack simulations (courtesy of Tony), rock climbing walls, gym equipment, a wall of very lethal weapon you can think of and a sparring area. The flooring was all navy mats that were perfect to roll around on.

Clint scrambled up the wall fitting his hands and feet into the slots quickly; but not quick enough. Nat was like a spider when she climbed and she grabbed onto the back of her partner's jacket and threw him off. With a thud and a groan, Hawkeye landed on the floor. His training clicked in and he was up in an instant. Though Natasha had let lose a few paintballs so three circles of white splattered on his back. Nat was running at him preparing to tackle but at the last moment when she lifted off the ground Barton suddenly dropped. Nat sailed over him and managed to fall into a graceful roll clearly furious at this point to her friend.

For once the gymnast wasn't fast enough. Purple coloured paint splashed amongst her fiery locks. If she was angry then, she was murderous now. 'You're going to pay for that' she spat venomously.

* * *

Bruce had heard various yells and screams from his seat in his lab which annoyed him greatly. He was trying to work on another paper about nuclear weaponry when another war cry erupted near. The doctor took his glasses off to clean them when he couldn't just ignore the sounds any longer. Clearly it was Tony and his daughter fighting again. He stood up near his glass wall watching the fight.

'How about you tell Mr America that then!' the father yelled from the opposite lab.

'How about you stop being a heartless bastard and man up to Pepper!' Lucy screamed back. They both seemed to have forgotten about the paintball war as the woman was throwing various tools at her dad. Bruce wondered why it was always the same arguments. He heard a loud bang which meant Tony must have some part of his suit on because the glass door out of his lab erupted.

'There is no me and Pepper!'

'Why?' Lucy asked 'because you think you'll just screw everything up like with mum?!'

'Because I don't want to end up like my father!' he yelled. Clearly his daughter's question had touched a nerve.

'Well maybe you have because I haven't had a single fucking person in my life that actually cares!'

'That's bullshit; you have a good job and the whole Government after your work!'

'They want my brain! NOT ME!' she cried probably close to tears. 'No one _talks_ to me in SHIELD because I'm Tony Stark's bastard daughter. They treat me like some sort of breakable asset!'

'You were Lucy _Brigalow_ for fucks sake, how did they know?'

'This is SHIELD Tony, they know everything! And if they know everything, the bad guys know everything so I'm on their godforsaken list!' she yelled in frustration. 'Don't you understand? I'm nearly as smart as you, just as valuable. My work in SHIELD proves it!'

'Why are you yelling at me then? THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!' Tony replied confused and furious.

That finally did it for Lucy. She shrieked 'YOU COULD HAVE CARED!' just as a blast of fire was let off directed at Tony. Bruce put his glasses back on hastily to try and see what had happened. Black smoke had filled the Stark's lab making it impossible to see. Tony ran out his shirt sleeve on fire just as his daughter followed coughing loudly. They were both covered in soot. Jets of water issued from the ceiling and smoke alarms went off. Tony yelled at JARVIS till the beeping and water droplets ceased.

'Where's the fire?' Steve asked rounding the corner looking like he would take on a mammoth even though he was dripping wet. Nothing could stop Rogers from turning into full battle mode.

'Everything is fine, it's out now.' Lucy muttered sitting down on the carpet. Her eyes were red from angry tears but the black soot on her face covered it up. Bruce came out of his lab and appeared to be the cleanest one there. 'Where's Nat and Clint?' she asked the captain.

'In the training room, Nat is feeling very murderous today.' He replied.

'Not the only one' Tony spat glaring at his daughter. What they said to each other would probably never be repeated again for a while. Before they could do anything it sounded like a stampede was coming from below.

'What is it buffalo or something?' Lucy asked getting up and leaning on the wall.

'That's not a stampede' Steve said peering down the hall. 'That's tactical.'

Everyone froze till Tony whispered 'Run.'

* * *

Hope that was a good amount of spice to the mix! What would you guys say to an Avenger's truth or dare? What questions would you want them to ask each other?

**Question:**

If you like/know Doctor who - who is your favourite character?

If not - Any musical people here?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Hey you wonderful people who are still reading this! Hope you liked the last chapter. This one is the aftermath of the paintball war, wanna see how much trouble they are in? Thanks to **ChloeStone**, **ashleymariestel** for faving and following. Shout out to **kali yugah** who Faved and **Angi Marie** who followed.

** Angi Marie**: Thanks for your review, I hope you like this new chapter!

**fluttershypegasus1**: Lol, wait till you see the trouble they are in.

* * *

**Teamwork?**

* * *

Lucy didn't know how far they ran but they just kept on going up and up and up. Sure they tried the elevators but Pepper must have disabled them. 'How did they know?' Tony asked puffing heavily as they rounded yet another flight of stairs.

'I set you on fire and shot all Pepper's employees in the cafeteria.' Lucy heaved clutching the stitch in her side. It was no fair for Steve; he looked like he could run all day. Not a single drop of sweat muddled his perfect face. Poor Bruce was red in the face and looked ready to faint. 'Oh and JARVIS is a traitor' she added.

'What I want to know is why are we running?' The doctor choked out.

'Because' Tony replied 'there are forty special SHIELD ops, Coulson and Pepper on their way trying to control our lives'

'Yes but I was trying to write the conclusion for my paper in nuclear weapons! Not shoot paintballs at you lot!' Bruce reasoned wiping his forehead.

'And the American mascot is also running for his life so keep up _professor_!' Lucy spat angrily shifting the straps on her protective vest to a more comfortable position. That shut up any other arguments. They ran a few more flights without any more hoarse questions when Natasha suddenly came out of the fire escape door above them.

'We're in deep shit now ladies' she said as they jogged the few more stairs to catch up.

'Why? What happened?' Steve asked stopping next to the Russian.

Nat ran a hand through her hair sighing. 'Clint shot Pepper.'

A gasp of unbelieved voices followed the statement. 'Oh God, Peps going to be pissed.'

'She's more than pissed Stark, she called Fury.' The assassin informed them. 'That's why tactical is coming in, oh and Coulson is here too.'

If the swear jar was there right now it would be filled three times over from the language spilling out of the Avenger's and Lucy's mouths. 'Why do you always come up with the worst ideas?' Bruce asked Tony while wiping his glasses on his purple shirt.

'_My ideas_ have changed the world thank-you very much.' The billionaire retorted.

'They're about to change ours in a minute' Lucy said listening to the pounding footsteps up the stairs. 'Do we run or give in?'

It was all a jumble of arguments and responses till Steve shouted 'Alright!' in full Captain America mode. 'Before we can decide where the hell is Barton?'

This question made Natasha smile evilly. 'I left him hiding in the rafters. He thinks I'm still waiting for him to come down.'

'Okay…' Steve shrugged slightly confused on how the missing man was in the rafters but chose not to ask. 'I say we meet them on the rooftop. It's only about five more flights up there and Pepper might not be so mad.'

'He means murderous' Stark mumbled.

'Oh I'm going to kill Clint when we find him.' His daughter muttered looking longingly at her paintball gun.

'Or,' The Captain continued. 'We take to the vents.'

'_The vents?!_' Lucy stuttered looking at Steve like he'd suggested Coulson was doing naked cartwheels in the hallway.

'Yeah, why not?' Bruce added sarcastically. 'Let's all go in a small metal tube together and see how that turns out. If you need me I'll be in my lab' With that statement the man walked out of the fire escape Nat had entered by without a wave of goodbye.

'And what is the outcome of this endeavour Mr Rogers?' Tony asked with a fake smile plastered on his face.

'We'll just hide in them till the tactical passes, no big deal. We could make our way to any part of the building if we really wanted too.' He replied. 'Or do you just want to give up and wander back like lost puppies.'

Mutters of agreement to the vent idea followed and soon enough having located the nearest entrance to the system Natasha was already in and Tony was next. 'Want a leg up?' Steve offered getting ready to give the man a boost. Tony shrugged him off and scrambled up muttering something incomprehensible. Rogers just let him go even though the poor billionaire looked like a complete idiot with his legs failing through the air. The vent itself was quite high up and Lucy who was next in line doubted she had the strength.

'I would say I'm perfectly capable but…' she trailed off looking at her arms. Sure she had some muscle but Mr Power house next to her was, well…_ripped_. '…Since you're offering.'

Steve smiled warmly and threaded his fingers together for Lucy to stick her foot in. 'No problem.'

'Hang on a sec though.' Lucy swallowed making the man drop his hands. 'I just wanted to say sorry for before, in the kitchen. I kind of made that really embarrassing.'

She ran a hand through her shoulder length dark hair with an awkward shrug. Her cheeks had tinged pink with this apology. Steve laughed and punched her shoulder in a friendly manner. 'C'mon, let's get you up there; I don't think tactical is going to wait for us.'

This made the woman grin and mockingly salute him. 'Aye, Aye Captain' she teased before sliding her foot into his hands and scrabbling into the vent. She could see her father's feet just up ahead and hear Steve crawling in behind her. Lucy inched forward suddenly very aware of the four walls encasing her. Almost immediately her heart rate rose and her breathing got faster. Long forgotten claustrophobia was setting in.

'Lucy are you okay?' Tony asked from ahead. The tunnel made his voice echo eerily in the system.

'Fine.' She gasped now pale as a sheet. _No escape, no escape, no escape_. Those were the words rebounding in her head. Her vest felt constricting and she urged to take it off.

'Right behind you if you need me' Steve whispered trying to reassure her.

Their progress was slow but eventually they head the stampede of men go past their level and disappear upwards. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and followed Natasha forward. Apparently the kitchen was the destination. Lucy inched forward bit by bit trying not to focus on the encasement of metal but on her breathing which was now short little gasps. If she was feeling squished she didn't want to know how her dad and the Captain felt. Their shoulders would be grinding against the sides. How Clint managed was a question on all of their minds. Nat seemed to be better off, she was like a snake slithering through the system like it was a walk in the park.

'Okay, we should be nearly there…' the Russian whispered back to them biting her lip as they all crawled further along.

'ARGH!' was the scream that came from Tony's mouth as they all plummeted out of the vent. Shrieks and yells of shock issued from the Avenger's mouths as they fell. The four of them landed with a thud on the carpeted floor of the living room with a shower of plaster. Gasps and groans followed that as everyone blinked the dust out of their eyes.

'_Holy fuck'_ Lucy gasped trying to regain her breath as it was knocked out of her before as the vent's bottom was busted open, as well as most of the ceiling.

'What in god's name…' Tony muttered as he tried to sit up.

'What the hell is going on?' Director Fury's voice interrogated them while men in black suits surrounded the group. Nat inspected her nails and glared at any of the SHIELD tactical as if to say 'you touch me and I will scratch your eyes out'. She was up first, assassins were quick after all.

No one seemed game enough to answer so Fury gave the order for them all to be restrained. Natasha went quietly with a bored expression. So did Steve but you could see his jaw clenching in humiliation and anger. The Starks weren't ones to back down.

'Do you know who I am?!' Tony asked the guard who grabbed hold of the billionaire's forearm.

'Get the hell off of me!' His daughter exclaimed as another agent pulled her arms behind her back. Steve tried to send her a message through his eyes that it would only get worse if she fought.

Eventually they both stopped struggling though they glared at Fury and Coulson. Pepper entered the room and everybody bit their lips to stop from laughing. Purple paint splattered the front of her white blouse and all over her skirt and jacket. The CEO was stony faced and gave the impression of medusa; _if you so much as look at me I will turn you into stone_. Her look definitely made any unwanted coughs or snuffles die away.

'Whose idea was it to create a paintball war?' Fury asked glaring at each of them in turn.

'Mine' Tony admitted after a long pause.

'Whose idea was it to set off the fire alarms?'

'Mine' uttered Lucy staring at the director straight in the face. Steve admired this courage.

'Whose idea was it to make Clint hide in the rafters?'

Nat rolled her eyes with a slight smirk before saying 'Mine.'

'Whose idea was it to shoot the entire tower's staff?' Fury asked again still looking around. Pepper eyeballed Tony for this.

'Mine' Lucy replied standing ramrod straight. Tony raised his eyebrows at Miss Potts finally not the one to blame.

'Whose idea was it to label said staff and other persons of higher rank with points?'

Tony's expression faltered and mumbled 'mine'. If Pepper didn't look murderous then, she was beyond rage now.

'And who decided escaping through the vents was a good idea?'

'That was my fault, Director.' Steve replied trying to look dignified in his scratched paintball gear and red splattered shirt.

'So,' Fury said with his deep booming voice wandering around and behind the offenders making them shift uncomfortably. 'All guilty as charged.' He paused, staring at each of them like a parent or that they were nothing but dirt. 'I have two answers for this, one short and one long.'

'What's the short one?' Tony asked speaking up.

'The short one Mr Stark is, no.' Fury replied 'The long one is Hell no. You know what to do Agent Coulson.' With a flap of his duster and a sideways glance at his second in command, the director was gone.

'Alright Coulson, do your worst' Tony shrugged as if the best thing the agent could come up with was spiritual finger painting.

'Oh I will.' The man assured them. 'Your version of bonding time is over, time to learn it our way.' He walked over to the father and daughter with that polite smile plastered on his face. He grabbed their wrist bands that kept them in the building and pressed a button on the side. Immediately the Stark's wrists snapped together. They were handcuffed to each other.

'What the fuck is this?' Lucy questioned trying to rip her hand away from Tony's.

'A little something that involves teamwork Miss Stark, a lot of teamwork.'

* * *

Now their handcuffed together, what do you think? Feel free to tell me any recommendations of fanfics or constructive criticism - I probably need it. On the look out for somebody to beta for me as well. Till next time then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

So I finally updated again...

I would like to thank **Reader103** for favouriting and following me and this story as well as I Am Brave (another of my writing attempts.). Thanks for following **Onedoesnotsimplyreadfanfiction**! **adaisyamongroses** (I love your username by the way!), you're the best for favouriting AND following. No reviews for the last chapter :( can't balme you though.

* * *

**Winning, losing and winning again**

* * *

For Lucy, being near her father was just about infuriating. Being handcuffed to him for twenty four hours a day, every day was getting both of the Starks murderous. They had to sit together, eat together and try to do everything in bearable synchronisation. As they were both right handed and Lucy's right hand was attached to her father's left everything she did became clumsy which lead to increasing frustration. These handcuffs however were not ordinary. They measured the prisoner's heart rate and whenever it increased a magnetic force would snap them back together. This was all worked out by the said inmates. So if they both breathed deeply for about a minute they could both safely be on opposite ends of the room until an argument broke out.

Right now Natasha was replaying the footage of Clint she somehow had in the paintball war. The assassins chased each other round the room giving violent blows to one another. Steve, Lucy, Clint and Tony all grew silent as the video showed Nat receiving a paintball in the back of the head. The replay continued on with more and more savage blows which Clint mainly received. What was funny though was that Natasha actually snuck away leaving her partner alone and suspicious of her presence. Clint actually hid up in the rafters for ages though Nat fast forwarded that bit. The footage slipped into the shot of Coulson walking in and asking Barton politely to come down 'It's okay, she's gone'. The poor man was nearly terrified. 'NO SHE ISN'T SHE'S JUST WAITING' the archer had shrieked.

The avengers watching were in a fit of laughter, poor Clint shook his head glaring at Nat. The Russian shrugged with a smile as she pulled the USB out of the TV. 'Seems like I'm beating you in everything Clint' sighed Nat. 'So I'm never ever apologising and will probably use this in the future'

'Yeah?' Clint questioned folding his arms across his chest. 'Are you up for a game of poker, I think everyone can tell when you're bluffing.'

'You're on bird brain' she replied taking a seat across from him with a raised eyebrow daring him to retract his comment. Clint just picked up a pack of cards from the small shelf underneath the coffee table and started shuffling. Soon Lucy, Tony and Steve joined but Banner couldn't be coaxed out from his lab. Steve brought in a bag of chips and started laying them out to each player.

'Hey did we ever figure out who won the paintball?' Lucy asked rearranging her chips.

'Yeah what about all those wages?' asked the captain who was sitting next to her.

'Hey JARVIS!' Tony called to the AI system. 'What were the paintball rankings?'

'Technically Mr Stark, the rankings from sixth place to fist were Dr Banner with a score of zero, Mr Stark with a score of ten, Miss Romanoff with a score of 50, Mr Barton with a score of 60, Mr Rogers with a score of 90 and Miss Stark in first place.'

This erupted in a fist pump from Lucy and audible groans from the rest of them.

'However,' the AI interrupted making Lucy's face fall. 'Miss Potts has asked to deduct points from these rankings for behaviour.'

Mumbles of not being teenagers and wrecking the fun sounded between the avengers.

'Miss Stark is only left with twenty points because of the trauma she caused in the cafeteria and setting off the fire alarms. Because of Mr Barton's violence towards the CEO he is only left with ten points, Mr Stark is left with zero because you started it. Miss Potts expected better from you Mr Rogers and has left you with fifty points. Miss Romanoff you are left with forty as you aided in this trouble making.'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Lucy glaring at the ceiling. 'I had _won_!'

'Well who is in first place now?' grumbled Clint looking forlorn.

'Mr Rogers has won, preceded by Miss Romanoff, Miss Stark, Mr Barton, with Mr Stark and Doctor Banner tying in 5th place.' JARVIS concluded.

'Last?' questioned Tony 'I started this game. I am not last!'

'Ha!' laughed Steve. 'I won! I also get the swear jar money!'

'Oh shit, the bets' Lucy groaned. All the money she had was in her wallet. SHIELD had confiscated her credit cards and stopped her computer from accessing their bank account and hers. 'Hang on that means you owe me a hundred bucks Clint!' she realised happily. The man handed over the money with a stony look on his face. Clint owed Steve too so he threw over another hundred dollar bill.

'Cough up' Steve said good naturedly to Lucy holding out his hand. She had said before the paintball match "hundred bucks I beat you".

Lucy handed over the note she had gotten from Clint. 'You better have change for that'

Natasha was eyeing Tony with an expectant eyebrow. A smile played on her lips as the billionaire sighed and dug in his pocket for a car key. Tony had wagered his Ferrari that he would beat the assassin. He threw the jingling keys across with a disgusted look and folded his arms morbidly.

'So, now that we all have a little cash on our hands, who wants to play?' Nat asked swirling her new car keys round on her finger.

Before anyone could reply though, Tony and his daughter looked like they suddenly jumped over the coffee table. Heat rates had been up even though they hadn't been arguing. The two Starks landed on all the cards and chips before both falling off. They swore and groaned now both firmly attached to each other by the magnetic handcuffs. It must have hurt a lot because they both rubbed their sides. If this was going to be kept up they would both have rings of bruises round their handcuffed wrists.

Everyone was silent as the father and daughter got up and glared at each other. They seemed on the brink of war and Steve looked uneasily at the two assassins. They three shared wary glances as they tried to locate the nearest weapon or how to disable one of the Starks if they started shouting. The two seemed desperate to get away from each other; Steve wondered how this was going to fix the rift between them.

With a last disgusted glare from Lucy and a sneer from her dad they sat down both bristling with anger. 'We need to get these off' Lucy muttered.

'No one is allowed to cage a billionaire.' Tony agreed. Then to the awe of the other adults in the room they both got up and started walking out of the room.

'Something on a micro scale could supposedly cut or block the magnetism' Tony started running a hand over his beard.

'The magnetism could be diverted long enough to stop the power. Though the bracelets must run on some sort of power as they react to our pulse so…'

And the two were out of earshot leaving gaping mouths still staring at the spot they left. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' Natasha asked

'A load of Japanese?' Steve offered looking bewildered at what the Starks had been trying to talk about.

'Was that _bonding_?' Clint tried to fathom.

'The day they bond will be the day you own Disney' the other assassin repeated wistfully.

'I think they have a mutual alliance' the Captain suggested. 'Meaning they can still blow each other up behind their backs'

'Is it me or do you think they would be more dangerous if they liked each other rather than hating one another?'

'Fifty bucks they blow the tower up on _purpose_.' Clint wagered still baffled at the strange image of the Starks talking peacefully.

* * *

**Question**:

Tea or coffee?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I want to thank **adaisyamongroses** for her absolutely amazing brilliant review. I can't believe you got in trouble for it, and i feel absolutely honored for you to say all those amazing and heart warming things - THANK YOU! I seriously had to jump up and down while silent screaming for a minute, I have never ever received a review like that, you are amazing. And because you are amazing, I have posted sooner! I can't wait to post the other chapters I have planned, soooo excited!

**Reader103**: Haha I like tea too!

* * *

**The Golden Arches Were So Close, Yet So Far**

* * *

In the lab father and daughter had pulled out every idea they had, sane or not – to get the bastard handcuffs off. They were getting frustrated with every failed attempt. Right now they had a massive circular saw blade on a machine that was humming loudly. Both the Starks looked nervous as they stood on either side preparing to try and cut the handcuffs in two. Lucy was imagining their hands being sucked in with the chain magnet thing and becoming handless. Tony was trying to keep his cool but sweat was already dripping down his face.

'I don't like the look of this' Lucy said looking terrified by the sight of the saw. 'I think this is a really, really bad idea'

Tony swallowed stiffly trying to reassure himself and his daughter. 'Do you really want to be handcuffed to me forever?'

Lucy shuddered at the thought. Every night since being handcuffed had resulted in awkward sleeping arrangements as well as visiting the loo. It was only so long till nature called. 'No, but I kind of want to still be attached to all my limbs.'

'Good point' the billionaire muttered and turned off the machine much to his daughter's relief. He had also imagined being deprived of his hands.

'How about we just step outside?' Lucy suggested. 'They could just be bluffing with the whole imprisonment of the Tower.'

The two rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and ignored the stares from the receptionists. Seeing Tony Stark in a slightly singed t-shirt rather than a suit handcuffed to a beautiful woman was a sight in itself. Even if said woman was walking around in fluffy ugg boots. They braced themselves at the door looking through the tinted glass at the busy streets.

'Is this a better idea than the whole chainsaw thing?' Lucy asked warily looking at their high tech handcuffs.

'Did the magnetism idea work?' Tony asked

Lucy shivered looking at the burn marks on their clothing. 'Please tell me you have a safer and nicer idea than getting electrocuted.'

'They're bluffing right?'

'Err that was only a hypothesis.' She replied weakly.

'You back out and I'll set you and Iceman up for a date.' Tony suggested blandly.

Lucy pulled the doors open and stepped outside now very determined. They both stood in on the pavement waiting for something to happen. They both raised their eyebrows very surprised. 'Shit, it actually worked!' Tony laughed holding his hands up in the air making his daughter giggle

'Freedom at last!' she shouted.

'Ha! C'mon, I feel like some McDonalds'

They both started running down the street heading to those golden arches a few blocks away. Freedom didn't last too long because they were suddenly both knocked flat on their asses. It was like an invisible wall had somehow appeared in front of them. Hello electricity! From a post near the tower, SHIELD agents had pressed a button that had sent a shock into the handcuffs halting the escapees. Another agent shot two darts at the two which embedded in their flesh.

'What the fuck?' Tony asked pulling the black feathered spike from his shoulder.

Lucy pulled one out of her thigh and could feel the effects of drowsiness coming on. 'Oh shit, dad it's a sedative – can't you-' but her warning was lost as both fell asleep instantly on the pavement. Agents crowded around the bodies and cleared the evidence from the public before anyone realized that a billionaire and his daughter were lying on the dirty cement headed to Maccas.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and was blinded by the white walls in the room. She was lying on top of a hospital looking bed still in her frayed shirt and ugg boots. She mumbled a few cusses feeling like her head was stuffed with cotton wool. She remembered the distant idea of fast food then realized what type of shit she was in. Lucy groaned and pulled out the drip for her arm and all the monitors on her chest. She wobbled off the bed and headed out of the room. She exited from a sliding glass door and stumbled into a hallway. Clearly this wasn't a floor she had ventured in the tower. Or were they even in the tower?

Lucy bumped into walls as she tried to find something familiar resulting in an antique vase smashing on the floor. 'Whoopsie daisy' she muttered drunkenly and proceeded to ricochet down the corridor. Eventually she found an elevator and pressed the button for the kitchen. Lucy slumped on the wall the whole way down.

A round of loud applause welcomed her into the room. Clint was standing up and wolf whistling as well. Nat and Steve shared an amused smile. 'Damn girl, sedatives make you look like crap!' he exclaimed jumping down from the couch.

'Please don't' Lucy said covering her ears as she stumbled out of the lift.

Clint sauntered up and laughed. 'Aw, neither bark nor bite today.' He finished up by ripping off one of the monitor stickers she had missed.

'Fuck you' she muttered and staggered over to the fridge. Steve watched her warily from the stool he was sitting on and hoped she wasn't going to injure herself.

'Hey! My man!' Clint cried as Tony Stark entered the room. The billionaire walked in looking completely disorientated. He still had various tubes attached to him and his hair was a mess. The archer actually went and hugged the man. Tony just stood there not even moving. 'God, I love this, anyone got a camera?'

Natasha was one step ahead and already filming the whole thing. Bruce entered the room then and took one look at the Starks and nearly walked back out. 'Just no alcohol, trust me on this one.' He warned before stepping out of the room.

Lucy had taken out a plastic jar full of white paste and was eating it. 'This yogurt tastes funny' she slurred while licking it off her fingers.

'That's because it's mayonnaise.' Steve sighed and went to the rescue. Lucy was about to drop the jar but he caught it and put it back in the fridge. He sat back down though watching her more carefully.

'Why aren't the handcuffs working?' Steve asked.

'The sedatives have slowed their pulses, they could probably be on separate floors and nothing would happen.' Nat informed them videoing Tony as he tripped over a table and sent various ornaments to their deaths.

'I have an international reputation!' he suddenly declared holding one arm up like brave heart. It was hard to take Tony seriously while he was wearing a dressing gown and pyjamas – the declaration sent the audience into a fit of giggles.

'And what is that reputation?' Steve asked loudly very amused by all of this.

Tony just stood there with his arm in the air gazing off into the distance. 'I can't remember' he whispered now extremely confused. 'But I have one!' he assured them confidently.

A couple of minutes of strange questions and delegations, Lucy and her father started coming back to normal a little bit. Somehow Lucy had found a whole cupboard full of alcohol and grabbed herself a bottle of champagne. 'Hey dad?' she called from across the room. Tony was lying on his back while Clint balanced marshmallows on Tony's forehead with a record of twenty and counting.

'Yes?'

'Wanna get totally shitfaced?' She asked brandishing another bottle. What other option did Tony need?

Any warning of no alcohol was completely ignored as both the Starks grew increasingly drunk by the minute. This was to every ones delight. Tony had actually come up in front of everyone and argued his case that Santa could beat Peter Pan in a fight. Lucy had thrown a book at his head which had only narrowly missed him and completely disagreed.

In the early hours of the morning, they were still up and going. _Mignight_: 'My peanut butter and my jam both have the same expiry date. I think it's some twisted love story.' Tony informed them all.

'Go to _bed_ already'

_1am_: Lucy threw her iPhone at the wall just as Dr. Banner came back in. it smashed and fell to the ground. 'What are you doing?'

'It was on airplane mode!'

'Okay, who gave them champagne?' Bruce asked crossing his arms.

Nat was still filming, Clint was catching marshmallows in his mouth and Steve just shrugged. The doctor just raised his hands in defeat and walked out looking slightly green.

_2am_: 'Okay, truth or dare' Clint asked.

'Ugh, Truth' Lucy replied.

'Okay, who was your last boyfriend and what did you do to him?' he asked. Steve's head lifted up at this and listened intently.

Clearly she was too drunk to realise he asked two questions but replied anyway. 'Oh he was a little shit from the IT department. First he was nice and all – gave me flowers and crap. Then he started being a smartass about my job and I don't really know what happened but I think I chucked a computer at him.' She shrugged like it was normal. 'He was a twat; don't even know why I went out with him.'

'You threw a _computer_ at him?'

'I have high expectations.'

_3am_: 'So if I was Fury right now what would you do?' Tony slurred gesturing to the wall where he had drawn an outline that was supposed to look human.

His daughter shrugged. 'I don't know, who was it again?'

'Director Fury, the eye patch guy like a toned downed Hitler?' the billionaire said. 'He wears a thingy, a black coat thingy?'

'Oh yeah him!' Lucy exclaimed throwing a punch into the wall which was intended to cause damage.

4am: 'Never have I ever had a one night stand' Tony asked holding up a bottle of beer. Everyone was in a circle ready to play. Sure only the Starks were drunk but Steve, Clint and Nat were in the mood for it. Everyone drunk on this one. Nat raised her glass to Steve as if to say well done. He often got called Captain Purity.

'Never have I ever run from the police or SHIELD' Clint asked. Lucy, Tony and Natasha drank to this.

'Never have I ever been in love and not loved back.' Someone asked, no one really remembered who but for some reason it made the room feel a whole lot morbid. _Everyone_ drank. And soon they were all passed out. They should have regretted drinking once they started, wait till they see what Pepper has in store for them. Dinner conference meets Avengers on hangovers.

* * *

Question:

**Vampire or Werewolf?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Guess what? We're at 16 reviews! Yayyyy! Also a count of 14 followers and 12 favorites! You guys rock! Thanks to **super-cool-flying-vampire-cows** for following! Sorry about the short chapter.

**sk18**: Awww thanks!

**Angi Marie**: Made my day! I can't believe someone liked it!

Kili, over and out!

* * *

**Bonding Time:**

'Sorry Phil, but you'd have to have a miracle to make that happen!' Clint laughs. 'Oh we do' Coulson yells over the noise 'We call it Operation: Bonding Time!' Lucy Stark adds another explosive chemical to the chaos situated in Stark Tower. Tactical surrounds the building 24/7, Pepper introduced a swear jar oh and I forgot to ask, paintball anyone? Bets are on people, who will set fire to the place first?

* * *

**Preparations**

* * *

Everybody in the lounge was woken by Pepper telling JARVIS to sound an alarm at seven in the morning. Three loud blasts came out from all the speakers shocking the assassins and Steve into action. Those three were up, disorientated for a moment then sighed in relief as no danger surfaced. The Starks, not having battle trained senses were slower and much more hung-over. They rose up as and both blinked the sleep out of their eyes before staring blandly at Pepper, both still in dream land.

Lucy clutched her head while groaning as the pounding in her skull increased. Tony lumbered up and tried to look dignified in his pajamas. 'All alcohol in this tower is being confiscated.' Pepper informed them looking at her clipboard. 'There is a dinner conference tonight that you will all be attending. Director Fury will be there as well as Agent Coulson. The invitations are in your rooms so make sure you don't forget them. Ballroom dancing lessons are scheduled for today so you are ready for the party.'

'We're getting out?' Lucy yawned. That sentence was the only one that she could decipher at the moment. 'Am I dreaming?'

'I am not doing dancing lessons' Tony stated. He crossed his arms like a child. As he was getting fiery the handcuffs snapped together. Lucy was pulled off balance and had to grab onto the couch for support.

'You will, or the Director will be hearing about it.' Pepper assured him and walked out with her heels clicking in all her red hair and expensive suit glory.

Lucy walked like a zombie, dragging her father with her to the coffee machine. She flicked it on so it started humming. Meanwhile Tony dug some tablets out of a cupboard and handed her some. 'You two look dead.' Clint said stretching his arms.

'Are you hung-over?' Lucy asked popping the white circles into her mouth.

'Yeah but I didn't drink a whole freaking bottle of champagne'

'Point taken' she muttered too tired to come up with a retort. Arguing seemed too exhausting, even talking felt like a waste of time. She watched the expensive machine pour brown liquid into two perfect mugs before grabbing hers. With a long sniff and small smile, Lucy took a gulp certain that she needed the caffeine to stay alive. She handed the second scalding cup to her dad which he took. They leaned on the benches and savoured their coffee in silence.

'For once you two aren't making a sound.' Clint said with a cheeky grin. The Starks flicked their middle fingers at him in synchronization. They also sprinted out of the room as their stomachs decided there was still some left over alcohol, in synchronization.

* * *

The gladly forgotten memories of the last dancing lesson came back as Myra and Carlos led them through grueling steps of the waltz. Bruce and Pepper had somehow hidden from the Spanish instructors again, so the attention was focused on the five poor victims. Coulson had also informed the Starks that it wasn't necessary to unlock the handcuffs. Father and daughter were stuck together for the whole hour.

'Well this is nice' Tony smiled sarcastically while holding Lucy's right hand handcuffed with his just as shackled left. He also had a hand on her waist and she held onto his shoulder.

'It'll be nice when I can punch your teeth out.' His daughter spat, not trying to mask her discomfort. She looked to the right where Steve was dancing with the female instructor. Myra seemed very flattered at this arrangement and batted her eyelashes at the Captain. The Spaniard held herself tall and was standing extremely close to Steve. Lucy couldn't blame her – Steve was handsome and a complete gentleman. He apologized every time he made a wrong move and was always making sure he didn't step on his partner's toes. Yet something twisted a roared in Lucy's gut as Myra giggled and flicked her jet black hair as Steve said sorry again.

Lucy glanced away, telling herself it was just sisterly protectiveness. She blamed the blush tingeing her cheeks an effect from the pounding in her head. Luckily her father didn't notice and replied good naturedly 'Save it for Fury.'

She gave a shaky laugh and nodded. Carlos stood in the middle and pressed a button on his tablet. Immediately music started playing that sounded like a jumble of violins. He directed them through the moves and was constantly clapping his tan hands together so everyone kept in time. Lucy glanced at Natasha and Clint who were excelling as usual. Lucy stuck her tongue out at the archer over her Dad's shoulder as they stumbled around. He pulled a face as he twirled Nat round in a perfect motion. Lucy twisted around yet Tony still had to save her from falling.

When Lucy couldn't stand the sight of Myra any longer, the hour was up. With a final flash of brilliant white teeth the female instructor unglued herself from Steve. The Spaniards exited the building as the Starks stretched their stiff muscles. 'We need to see Pepper now.' Lucy suddenly decided.

'What? Why?' Her Dad asked while being pulled along to the elevator doors.

'I am so not getting ready for this conference with you handcuffed to me.'

* * *

**Question:**

Sun or Rain?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

I got so many followers and favourites I do not know how I am going to thank you all. You guys are the best people on the planet! Here we go deep breath...THANK YOU TO: **Angel Of Music 10**1, **MsDaHedgeHog**, **animefreakv23**, **Dark Angel 792**, **Lyra Dorea Riddle Potter Black**, **lucksby92**, **Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead**, **Random2Friends**, **Katya Romanov** (Awesome last name by the way - real or not), **It199798**, **catalinaorrego** and **Guusjecullen.**...phew! You guys have really long usernames! I apologise extensively if I left anyone out or spelt anything wrong.

**Reader103**: Haha, she does doesn't she?! Thanks for reviewing a lot on my chapters, it really helps to have a somewhat familiar reviewer.

Not so sure about this chapter, I think I have over done it, please tell me if I need to change anything or if it is dripping in cheesy writing.

* * *

**Girl's Night**

* * *

'Pepper, _please_' Lucy begged, looking at the CEO with pleading eyes. Tony was stepping back as far as he possibly could while still handcuffed. 'Nat and I want to get ready together, and I want you to come too but I cannot and will not get ready while handcuffed to Tony.'

Pepper's eyes narrowed as she thought it over. The dinner conference tonight was important for the Avengers so they could gain the trust of the World Security Council who still hadn't quite forgiven Fury for disobeying orders in New York. 'Alright but you and Tony are confined to separate rooms where you will be escorted.'

'Ahhhh Pepper you're the _best_!' Lucy shouted and hugged the woman While Tony stood their awkwardly with his handcuffed arm bent to compensate for his daughter. Lucy let go of Pepper and jumped on the spot (Still happy despite her hangover).

'You know what to do JARVIS.' Pepper sighed smiling at Tony. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head. The handcuffs didn't change at all though the AI assured them that they could move anywhere but only escorted by Pepper.

Lucy laughed and grabbed Pepper's hand and dragged her to the elevator. 'You're getting ready _now_?' Tony asked looking at his Rolex.

'We may already be beautiful Tony, but looking irresistible needs time.' Lucy sang as the lift's door closed.

* * *

A floor on the tower was used specifically for the sleeping quarters of the Avengers. It was so well designed that you wouldn't even know at least four other people were sleeping there. Each room was beyond massive with walk in wardrobes and an ensuite the size of a shed. Of course Lucy did have a room but the handcuff situation ended up her and Tony sleeping in the lounge room on another floor. Lucy dragged Pepper into Nat's room without even knocking. 'Bargained well I see' the assassin greeted them while wearing a bathrobe and a towel twisted round her head.

'I really have important stuff to do' Pepper whined while she flipped out her phone as it dinged.

'Not today Pep. Tonight, you will look, feel and be the gorgeous woman that you are.' Lucy said taking the device off her. 'Tony will lose all brain function because of it.'

Before the CEO could reply Lucy had skipped into Nat's shower. 'C'mon, I stole Stark's credit card, my wardrobe caters for all now.' Natasha said with a wink and led Pepper into her walk in wardrobe of wonders. Pepper's eyes went wide as the amount of expensive clothes blew her mind. Everything from pajamas to silk gowns were inside. The amount of shoes too! Pepper blabbered something incoherent and stroked her hand along a velvet wrap. 'I'll leave you to it, pick out a few things and we'll see what's best.' Nat laughed.

'What about you and Lucy? You two can take first pick!' Pepper said trying to tone down her excitement.

Natasha shook her head with a small smile. 'Lucy and I have been planning this for weeks but we haven't had the chance till now; this is your night Pepper.' The assassin disappeared leaving the CEO to feel like a teenager again.

She picked a few long dresses and lay them out on the king size bed after gawking at the brands. Natasha came back into the room, her arms laden with pillaged make up supplies just as Lucy exited the shower with only a towel wrapped round her. The two women both stared at the dresses and shook their heads. 'Are you serious?' Lucy asked walking closer to the items.

'What their nice and modest and….' Pepper started.

'What a CEO would wear.' Lucy finished shaking her wet hair.

'I am a CEO though' Pepper said and crossed her arms.

'Tonight,' Nat replied after dumping the stuff on the bed, 'You are going to be the most beautiful woman at the conference. Tonight you are going to look like a princess.'

With that said they both pushed Pepper into the bathroom and went to the closet again. They sourced out the dresses Pepper had discarded. They came out laden with three choices that they knew would flatter her figure and fiery hair. The first was a deep green with black lace and a halter neck. The second was turquoise with long sleeves and very low cut. The last and their favourite was a simple white gown that was strapless and would stick to your figure but still respectable. Pepper came out with a bathrobe on and inspected the clothing. 'I could never wear these.' She whispered to herself.

'Don't be shy Pep, what do you think of the green one?' Lucy asked pulling her friend closer. The Stark now had a maroon robe wrapped around her.

'Too sexy, I just couldn't.'

'The turquoise?' Nat suggested eagerly.

Pepper just gave a shudder thinking of the last time she wore a gown of that colour. She turned to the white and fingered the soft flowing fabric. 'Maybe this one…' she decided softly.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' Lucy cried and started dragging Pepper into the bathroom. 'Make up time!'

'What about you guys?' Pepper argued as they entered the white tiled room.

'Oh we've got ours, your night remember.' Lucy answered and sat Pepper down on a black stool in front of a gigantic mirror.

Natasha brought in the pile of makeup and added it to the other potions and lotions in the room. 'It's a surprise anyway.' She said and started picking up various tubes. Now Pepper was cooperating, the two women transformed her. Natasha did her make-up, brushing Pepper's eyelids with a faint silver shadow and darkened her lashes to make her eyes pop. Nat also brushed pale pink lipstick onto Pepper's lips and made her cheeks glow beautifully. Lucy had a knack for styling hair, she was brilliant at it. She fluffed the strawberry red mass and added god-knows-what-magic to it so it shone like the sun. Rather than leave it in Pepper's usual pun/pony tail Lucy draped over Pepper's shoulders.

Next they both shaped and painted Pepper's finger and toe nails the same pink colour as her lips. The CEO looked absolutely brilliant. Nat had to stop her from touching her hair. Pepper couldn't see her usual self in the mirror, she felt like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon. 'I, I don't know what to say' she gasped looking at her prefect nails. 'I can't thank you two enough.'

'Well you could always just not press that button which turns the handcuffs on…' Lucy trailed off looking at the ceiling.

Pepper laughed and dabbed at her eyes which threatened to spill hot wet tears. She hugged both the women at the same time saying thank-you over and over. Nat and Lucy had to extract her and make sure she hadn't wrecked her make-up. 'You two have to get all beautiful now – no more putting it off for me!' Pepper said firmly. 'Or I will put on those CEO-dresses.'

That was enough motivation for the other two and they skipped to the bathroom with Pepper close on their heels. She watched as Lucy and Natasha did each other's make-up and hair, not daring to stop the professionals at work. It's not that the CEO couldn't work with mascara or a hairbrush, she just never tried to do something more than her day to day styles. Pepper had missed being around women and talking about mundane topics. She knew the dinner conference might be enjoyable but the getting ready with her friends was the real fun.

Nat was yet again a master with make-up. Lucy's eyes sparkled as the black eyeliner bordered the top and flicked off the corner of her eye. Subtle touches of gold around her eyes and deep red lipstick completed the look. Lucy curled her hair into waves and pinned half of it up with gold pins. Dark brown locks escaped and fell prettily round her face. Pepper painted her fingernails gold to match.

Natasha did her own makeup which was mainly smoky eyes and bright red lips that matched her hair. Somehow she made her cheekbones more prominent and brushed them with the smallest amount of pink. Lucy brushed out the assassin's hair and curled it properly. It was too short to do much with but with dangly gold earrings that looked like frail leaves, Nat already looked amazing. She stuck on fake French nails which just improved it more.

A box of full of the same earrings was handed round by Natasha so they all matched. 'I order you two to put on your dresses' Pepper demanded as she put her earrings in. 'I can't take the suspense any longer!'

'Hang on; I've got something else for you guys.' Natasha interrupted and disappeared into her wardrobe. She pulled out three flat boxes and handed them round. When Pepper opened hers she nearly dropped it. 'I am not putting that on.' She replied staring at the lingerie in the box.

'Once it's on, you won't want to take it off.' Nat sang. 'Trust me, you have to feel lavish underneath as well.'

Lucy went red as Pepper's hair when she opened hers. It was the similar lacy underwear she was expected to wear. 'What the hell Tash' she said mortified. 'It's not like anyone is going to see it.' Lucy looked briefly at Pepper then added 'in my case anyway.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Pepper asked angrily with her hands on hips.

'Between you and Tony there is all this sexual tension that everyone can see except you.' Natasha explained briefly making Lucy snort a bit. '_And_,' the assassin continued quickly. 'You can't deny Steve's face.'

'_What?!_' both the women shouted.

'Oh wow, look at you two.' Nat muttered she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two white bags on coat hangers and handed one to Lucy. 'Let's put on our dresses and feel absolutely beautiful okay?'

Lucy and Pepper looked like they wanted to argue more put the idea of dresses put motivation into them. Seriously, Lucy ran to the wardrobe like it was the portal to Narnia. Nat locked herself in the bathroom and Pepper was left in the bedroom. After a few minutes Natasha and Lucy both knocked to let Pepper know they were ready.

'Alright, on three?' Pepper called running her hands nervously down her dress.

'Okay – ONE!' Lucy shouted.

'TWO!' Natasha laughed

'THREE!' they yelled all together and opened the doors.

'_Holy fuck!_' was the first thing that came out of Lucy's mouth. She slapped a hand over her lips and tried to say 'I meant Holy Cats!' She stared at Pepper not able to say anything. The white dress was perfect on her, making her curves stand out and smooth shoulders look graceful. Her strawberry hair shone and with the pink touches to her lips and nails, Pepper looked beautiful. 'You look like a goddess Pep' Lucy breathed.

'Don't be daft.' Pepper snapped though was grinning. 'You two look like stars!' Lucy blushed and looked down. Her maroon dress had a plunging neckline that travelled up into a halter. When Lucy turned around, the two pieces from the front wrapped round each other into a long twist that travelled down her spine. A slit in the side also flashed some of her leg.

'Are you kidding, forget Steve – every man at the dinner will be falling over their feet to get to you!' Natasha exclaimed. 'You look too damn sexy!'

'Oh shut up.' Lucy smiled. 'You look like some ice queen!' This was definitely true. Nat's pale skin contrasted with the deep black of her dress and her bright hair made it pop. The tall neckline travelled up to the base of her throat and down her back. Small sequins of black and silver made the woman glitter all over.

'You'll either have all the men at your feet or hiding in a corner!' Pepper laughed.

Lucy giggled and told Pepper 'ten bucks Tony forgets whatever smooth line he was saying when he sees you.'

'Twenty bucks Steve gets a hard on!' Nat sniggered making Lucy hit her with the gold clutch she was carrying.

'You know I never really noticed you and Steve' Pepper started holding a finger to her chin. 'But now I think about it…'

'Seriously.' Lucy muttered now very red which just made the other two laugh more. 'Okay bitches, can we go show up those sorry asses at the dinner now?'

And in a gaggle of perfume and makeup, the three women trooped downstairs ready and armed with beauty to the max, and feeling like teenagers again.

* * *

**Question: **

Please tell me _someone_ who is reading this watches Sherlock?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

Hey, people. Not so sure about this chapter. I swear it is gushing in cheese. Can't say it is my favourite, but tell me what you think. Thanks to **viktorskrumpet** and **Brie03127** for favouriting and following both the story and me - thanks so much!

**MsDaHedgehog**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Can't promise anything yet sorry!

* * *

**The Long Awaited Dinner Conferance**

* * *

Arm in arm, the three women headed through the open doors of Stark Tower and out onto the street. It was a surprisingly warm night which just elevated the women's spirits. They were feeling beautiful, happy and couldn't stop smiling. A grand black limousine was idling with Harold or better known as "Happy" leaning against the door. The women shot him brilliant white smiles making him blush beetroot red as they all gracefully entered the vehicle. Pepper fingered her white, strapless dress nervously as they neared the destination. 'You'd look absolutely irresistible if you stop fidgeting' Natasha scolded her and slapped her hands away though she was smiling. Clearly the nerves were setting in as cussing repeatedly under her breath. 'Luce, stop swearing. It's not attractive.' Nat added.

'I feel like a stripper. ' Lucy spat tiredly gesturing to the slit in her dress.

'Trust me, you don't look like one.' Pepper reassured her. Sure Lucy looked sexy but she also looked like a princess, even if she was stubborn it only helped. If anyone else wore the maroon dress, they would have looked trashy. Somehow Lucy's stubborn set of her jaw, her proud gait and winning smile she did look like a respectable person...so long as she didn't curse in front of the World Council Members. This dinner was crucial for the avengers, they needed to work out their trust issues.

'Stop fidgeting!' Natasha reminded Pepper again. The woman let go of her dress and smoothed it down. 'We are the most irresistible women there and the men should treat us like we are queens.' The assassin said while picking lint of her black dress.

Lucy grinned knowing how fun this was going to be. Pepper gave a hesitant smile; she wasn't as brave as the other two. Natasha noticed this and patted her hand. 'Just don't dance with the boys yet, make them squirm for a while.' She directed them. 'They want it, they have to deserve it.'

'And what do you mean by "it"?' Pepper asked though she had a pretty good idea. Nat just gave a sly smile more suited to the devil.

'Let's go ladies, we have ass to kick' Lucy said as they pulled up. She marvelled out the tinted glass at the destination that awaited them. The man who opened had white gloves and goggled at the woman who was smiling at him. Lucy just winked playfully and slid out followed by Nat then Pepper. As they walked down the carpet, Lucy couldn't stop the swear word from coming off her lips. The place was all marble and columns and the inside could only be imagined. 'Shit! Whoever built this is filthy rich' she stated gaping at the white exterior.

'Can we just go in I need a drink.' Pepper murmured looking at her watch.

'Yeah a drink sounds good.' Lucy agreed even though her head still pounded.

'I paid off the waiters, no alcohol for you or Tony.'

Lucy cussed so loudly Natasha slapped her arm. 'Remember we look like stars and even if you see Steve dancing with a pretty girl that is no reason to claw her eyes out.' This raised an argument on Lucy's lips but the assassin stopped it. 'I saw you in dancing lessons the other day okay? Now stand up straight, be polite and please don't wreck your makeup.'

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave a mock salute. Pepper just dragged her towards the door with a huff.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Bruce and Clint were all waiting near the entrance, just milling around and making small talk with strangers. There were a lot of people here, all connected to shield or the government. Everyone's identity except Tony's and Pepper's had not been found by the public and SHIELD wanted it to stay that way. If they were asked any business related questions they were just to say "I was invited by Mr Stark" Or make up a sector of the government that you work for. Simple, easy to remember. Tony was just talking to some rich guy when he saw _her_. 'Would you excuse me?' He said and moved off not waiting for a reply.

The billionaire adjust his bow tie and could do noting except stare. Pepper Potts looked dazzling. The white dress set off her hair and also showed off her curves. Peppers smooth skin on her arms and delicate shoulders was something Tony couldn't remember seeing before. 'Hello Tony' she said softly giving him a smile.

'I...I, ughf..err I don't think I've ever seen you _not_ in a...a suit before.' He spluttered. 'That wasn't um, very err smooth.'

'No it wasn't' she laughed. 'Look I'm going to go say hello to Mr Marsh okay?'

Before Tony could respond with a sentence to make her say she was gone in a wisp of fiery hair. With a gulp of scotch that tasted like courage, he followed without further ado.

* * *

When Natasha and Lucy came down the stairs together, Steve swore that every male head in the room turned. Pepper Potts had been a goddess but the other two were gorgeous in their own rights. Steve couldn't stop _staring_. The tantalising flash of her leg on every step, her gold rimmed eyes and the sparkle of her white teeth were blinding. Lucy Stark was captivating. Natasha beside her whispered something which made Lucy blush prettily and grin.

Clint and Bruce beside him had both forgotten about their drinks in their hands and were gaping as well. Steve glanced at them briefly and saw they were both staring at Natasha. Steve thought she looked stunning as well tonight but he couldn't look at her in _that_ way. They were like brothers and sisters. Maybe the way she flicked her red curls or stared down at the men as if they should be begging for her attention grabbed Bruce and Clint.

'Three _effing_ hours of getting ready paid off' the archer breathed.

Steve couldn't focus on his friends now though, he turned back to Lucy to find her looking at him. Steve flushed pink and smiled goofily. But the two had been walking towards them but now they turned away. Steve frowned and watched them disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Pepper was at the bar when a hand slid up beside hers. She already knew who it belonged to and glanced up at Tony. She raised an eyebrow expecting him to say something. 'Well?'

'You look absolutely beautiful tonight Pep.' He replied raising his glass.

'As do you I suppose.' She agreed clinking her champagne against his scotch glass.

'And how did this fine CEO turn into Cinderella?'

Pepper laughed and took a sip of her drink. 'With all that money sitting around, I doubt you would notice some going missing.'

Tony's face twitched in realisation. 'What is it with Russians and privacy?' He wondered aloud. 'Oh and why is Lucy wearing _that_ dress?'

'What do you mean _that_ dress' Pepper demanded, becoming defensive.

'Well,' the billionaire started. 'It's rather inappropriate.'

'Tony Stark is talking about whether something is inappropriate or not?' She frowned. 'She's twenty five, stop being such a _dad_.'

He blubbered something about not being a dad and took a gulp of his drink. 'Let's dance.' He said and grabbed her hand as music started up.

* * *

'Tash he looks like a wounded animal!' Lucy gasped as she was dragged away. 'Did you see those sad puppy eyes?' Lucy struggled to see him through the crowd, wanting one more glimpse of that dashing suit but she wasn't tall enough.

'You're acting like someone took away your toy.' Natasha grumbled dragging her friend through the heavy crowd.

'No, I just don't like hurting him.' She retorted.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'You didn't hurt him; you set him off his game. Now are you a Stark or not!'

Something in Lucy's face changed as she realised what she must have looked like. She stood up a bit taller, returned the glances of passing men and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Music started up somewhere and people converged onto the dance floor. Lucy could see various males she could partner with but one turned her smile into a smirk. 'Hello Coulson.' She grinned beside the older man.

'Fancy seeing you here' he replied sarcastically though a genuine smile was on his face.

'Yes, what a coincidence' Lucy replied flatly. 'I thought we could discuss something.' She added waving her cuffed wrist. The shining metal passed as a bracelet but Coulson knew otherwise.

'There's nothing to discuss Miss Stark, nor will there ever be.' The agent said and held out an arm. 'May I have this dance?'

'I thought you'd never ask' Lucy snapped but took his arm anyway.

He led her out amongst the throng of people. Coulson was no dancer, which was evident. He and Lucy stumbled through the first few steps but ended up just rotating round in a circle. They didn't talk because both of them were watching people. Lucy glanced around and saw Pepper dancing with Tony. The Stark smirked and winked at Pepper when they looked at each other. The CEO blushed. Lucy could just glimpse Nat swatting off men at the sidelines and held in a laugh. She saw Steve dancing with some stranger making Lucy's eyes narrow in his direction. Seriously, his dancing partner had a larger slit in her dress then Lucy.

'Heard about the Maccas run that went wrong.' Coulson chuckled, breaking Lucy's line of sight.

'What? Oh – yeah. We only wanted a cheeseburger.'

'Probably means you and Mr Stark are getting along better, huh?'

Lucy glared at him. 'We have a mutual understanding Coulson; an alliance. For now anyway.' She sniffed.

'Should I be worried?' he asked out of curiosity. The dance was finally over and they wandered back into the watching crowd.

'You have two Starks under house arrest, you should be terrified.'

* * *

Steve was confused about why the women hadn't said hello though laughed it off when he saw Lucy dancing with Coulson. The agent could have been her father, or even grandfather! Steve looked around warily and tried to blend into the crowd. A woman had whisked him onto the dance floor had been very suggestive in her efforts at seduction. She had been pretty and all but not Steve's type, at all. With another furtive glance round the room, he wandered through the suits and silk clad ladies to hide. Steve lurched suddenly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 'Whoa! Gee, calm down there!' Lucy exclaimed when he had whipped around quickly. '_Fish are friends, not food_ remember' she said sternly though her eyes danced. Steve looked at her blankly. 'Okay, we are so watching finding nemo later.' She decided.

'You cleaned up.' He joked easily. It was a complete understatement, she looked dazzling.

Lucy pretended to brush lint of her shoulder with a smile. 'So did you.'

'May I have this dance?' he asked politely and held out a hand.

Lucy blushed and took it. 'You better not step on my toes.'

* * *

**Question: **

Books or Movies?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

I would like to thank **BlackVeilBridesLoverX3** for following this fanfic. Love you all. Not too sure about this chapter since I didn't get any reviews last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

~ Kili

* * *

**Bliss**

* * *

Steve Rogers led Lucy Stark onto the dance floor feeling proud to be the one by her side. Her backless maroon dress made her look so stunning it hurt. Cleary Lucy wasn't afraid to wear what she wanted, what made every head turn. Steve rested his hand on her back and felt the warm skin burn his palm. She placed her hand cuffed hand on his shoulder and entwined the other with his right. Steve wanted to say something, anything. His mouth didn't want to work. She was so close, yet not close enough. He looked into her dark eyes and noticed a rim of gold round the pupils which matched the gold pins in her hair. Lucy smelled so sweet like sugar and coffee mixed with engine oil. It was tangy mixture but intoxicating as hell.

Steve looked at the hand on his shoulder and frowned. The handcuff could have passed for a bracelet except a ring of purple ran round her wrist. He glanced worriedly at Lucy but she just looked away. She has been caged in the Tower, a beautiful prison. 'It doesn't hurt.' She assured him in a whisper though didn't look into is blue eyes.

How could those dark bruises not hurt? She'd have scars by the end of this. Steve's jaw tightened. This wasn't fair. 'This isn't fair.' He repeated out loud.

'No it isn't' Lucy agreed. 'Don't worry about me. I've had worse.'

Have you? Steve wondered. But he didn't get the chance to ask it when he was butted out of the road by her father.

* * *

Tony Stark smiled handed Steve his empty scotch glass and took Lucy's hands in his. Lucy glared at her dad though spared an apologising glance at Steve as he left. 'Bastard' she said sweetly.

'You're not much better' he replied with a fake smile.

'At least I have some essence of dignity.' She seethed.

'Do you?' he asked looking down at her dress.

Lucy gave him a stare to kill. 'Where'd you get the scotch?'

'They say bargaining is the only pass time in prison.' He sighed as they turned around on the dance floor. 'Where'd you get that dress?'

'You are not the only one with connections Tony.' She reminded him. 'Why did you rudely butt in?'

'I am not letting you sleep with him.' He stated.

'Who said I will?' she spat furiously.

'Oh, maybe _everyone looking at you two dance?_' he argued.

'What is wrong with you?' she retorted in an angry whisper. 'I am an adult in case you have forgotten!'

'Yes but you are also my daughter!'

'No! No I am definitely not!' she tried to say as quietly as she could. 'Why do you have to spoil everything! You screwed up my life, now you wreck my one happy moment?'

Lucy stormed off before Tony could say anything. She brushed angry tears from her cheeks and pushed through the masses of people.

* * *

Steve pushed after the people Lucy had rudely elbowed aside. She had looked upset after Stark had butted in and was now heading for the exit. His voice was lost in the buzz of the crowd. He finally caught up to her when she rushed out of the building. Steve grabbed her arm to stop her. Lucy rounded on him looking murderous. 'Oh, I thought you were Tony.' She murmured while her face softened.

Steve let go of the tight grip he had on her arm and reassuringly rubbed her shoulder. 'You alright?'

'No.' she snapped sharply. 'Of course I'm not alright.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'No.' she muttered as Happy pulled up in his limo. 'All I want right now is to get out of this stupid dress and never see his face again.'

She brushed away at her endless tears and opened the door to the vehicle. Steve followed and Lucy turned back before getting in. 'You don't have to come' she told him. 'Go have fun at the party.'

'That party is a bit old fashioned for me.' He chuckled. Lucy was so close; Steve could see the thin bands of gold round her eyes again. Lucy gave a watery laugh and grabbed his hand. Steve was pulled into the limo and they drove off.

'Why does he have to be such an ass?' Lucy asked hoarsely.

'I have been asking that ever since I met him' Steve replied and draped an arm round the woman's shoulder.

Lucy hummed in agreement. 'What about Howard?' she inquired.

Steve sighed. It had been so long. 'Howard and Tony are similar, don't get that wrong. They both like big parties and inventing new technology. I think that Howard was always more grounded, a family guy.'

'Tony hates him.'

'Howard may not have been the loving parent but he protected his son in different ways. Howard prepared his son for the real world.' Steve replied. 'Kind of like what Tony is doing with you.'

Lucy peered up at him from beneath her lashes. 'You can't be serious.'

'I am. Stark is an annoying bastard but he was more annoying without you.'

'So you're saying I'm good for him?'

'You are good for each other. Just don't blow up the city.'

Lucy laughed sadly. 'Don't give me any ideas…'

Happy pulled up inside the building and Steve and Lucy got out. Lucy was already unpinning her hair by the time Steve had slammed the car door. 'I would kill for some milo right now.' She muttered and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button but it only made an angry buzz and flashed red. 'Stupid finger print scanner.' Lucy spat. 'JARVIS, let me in!'

'You have to be escorted Miss Stark.' The AI informed her politely.

Wendy sighed though smiled when Steve pressed the button. The lift opened immediately and they stepped inside. The two rode it up to the sleeping quarters and navigated the many hallways together. Steve followed Lucy into past the doorways quietly and Lucy finally came to her door. She stepped aside so he could open it.

Steve had never ventured into her room before. He had never been invited nor had a reason to. Lucy's room was surprisingly sparse. A large queen bed had been pushed far into the corner to make way for a massive desk. Lucy muttered about getting changed and walked into her wardrobe. Steve went over to the desk and glanced over the tools, wire and strange gadgets amongst the stationery. Lucy wasn't the neatest person world, the empty coffee cups and dirty socks were proof.

Steve felt a smile grow on his face as he spied her strange laptop on the bench. All its blinking light, wires poking out and occasional sparks both amused him and confused him. It wasn't sleek or seamless like her father's inventions, it was a beautiful mess.

A corkboard hung above the desk it was empty except for a few photographs and a calendar that was still on last month's page. There were three photos cluttered together. The first was one of Lucy asleep with her clunky laptop under her arm. She looked younger, much more peaceful. The second was a nice photo of an older woman. This person had bright happy eyes and a smile exactly like Lucy's. She had light brown hair and must have been surprised and was in mid laugh. Steve guessed this was Lucy's mother. The last photo was the two of them together. They were both pulling faces and cheeks squished side by side. They looked so happy.

'That's my mum.' Lucy said softly from behind him. Steve turned around and saw that Lucy had scrubbed her makeup off and was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose shirt.

'You look a lot like her.' Steve replied. Lucy just nodded and played with the hem of her shirt. 'Where is she now?'

Lucy shook her head. 'She died about two years ago now.' She whispered. 'Car accident.'

Steve was shocked. How didn't he know? 'Does Stark know?'

'No.' she answered morbidly. 'It was just Mum and I against the world, and we liked it that way. We, well, _I_ didn't associate with Tony till SHIELD came along.'

Steve looked back at the photographs. He didn't think he ever saw Lucy smile so wider, or her eyes look so open. 'She's why I always wear the crazy socks' Lucy continued, gesturing down at her rainbow clad feet. 'Mum always used to wear them, she used to say "You're feet should always be happy" when I was little. Don't know why.'

'Why did you join SHIELD then? If they shoved you and Tony together?' Steve asked curiously.

'I joined because I could design the things I wanted. There is no limit in SHIELD; I had all the toys I wanted.' She sighed and sat down on the bed. 'Mum told me before she died but back then I didn't think it mattered. Then I joined SHIELD and they started digging a bit. It was fine for a while, the public doesn't know nor most of SHIELD. Then they did this stupid reunion and I met the father I never wanted. And we blew up the resort.' Lucy shrugged. She patted the spot next to her. Steve hesitated before joining.

'What was her name?' he asked softly, trying to form a picture in his mind.

'Katherine.' Lucy replied. 'What about your parents?'

Steve blew out a long breath. 'My father fought with the 107th in World War One and was killed in action before I was born. Mum raised me but worked in a tuberculosis ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah, so am I.'

Lucy lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Steve copied and stretched his arms above his head. 'She always told me to stand up. "You listen close, Steven…You _always_ stand up" she used to drill into me. She would have loved you Lucy.' He told her. 'Maybe too much. She wouldn't let you leave till you had third helpings of everything she baked.'

Lucy smiled at her white ceiling. 'My mum would have made you fix the plumbing or something then gushed about how gentlemanly you were.' Lucy grinned. 'She would probably say "You see that man Luce? He doesn't swear at every creak in the floorboards!"'

Steve laughed. 'I had this friend, back in the war. My best mate,' he told her sadly. 'And we were on this mission and he didn't make it back. But I wish you could have met him, you and him would have been best friends.'

'Tell me about him.' Lucy asked peering up at Steve.

'Bucky was a sarcastic little arse, but he was also a man I could trust with my life.' He remembered 'He was incredibly loyal too, in an incredibly annoying way.'

'He probably thought the same about you.'

'See?'

'What?'

'You two would get on perfectly.'

'Because we're both annoying little shits?' Lucy laughed.

'Yes, and you both swear at _every creak in the floorboards_!' Steve laughed and Lucy joined in.

'I want to meet him and your mum.' She said after a pause.

Steve smiled slowly. It was good to remember the dead in this way, not in sadness but in memories. 'I want to meet your mother as well.' He replied. 'I'll take you one day.' Steve promised. He still knew the spot his mother was buried, in Brooklyn. Under a big leafy tree that was nice to sit under in the summer. Though he did not look down, Steve felt Lucy entwine her hand with his.

'For the record, not _every_ creak.' She whispered in their bliss.

* * *

**Question:**

Wanna ask me one?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **

Thanks **EstelPax** and **jamber17**, you guys rock.

* * *

**Man With A Plan, maybe**

* * *

Steve's eyes fluttered open and he looked around in confusion. He was still in Lucy's room, fully clothed and with said woman sleeping next to him. Steve chuckled and shook his head at Lucy. She wasn't exactly sleeping beauty. She snored softly with her mouth parted and drool seeping into her pillow. Her sheets were wrapped around her like a mummy's bandages. Steve swung his legs over to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He stretched, yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy groaned something and spread her hands where Steve had been.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she gave him a lazy grin. Her black hair was a mess of curls and spread across the white pillow. Sunlight streamed through the blinds and illuminated her features. Steve could have died happy right then and there; Lucy looked beautiful. She was only half awake and struggled to keep her eyes open. Steve got up and collected his jacket and shoes from last night. Lucy rolled over and started snoring again.

Steve slipped out of the room and padded quietly down the hallway in his socks. About halfway back to his room the back of his neck prickled uneasily. Steve whipped around fast as a bullet and held his arm up in defence. Delicately manicured fingers grabbed his arm and a red haired assassin cocked her head to the side as if to say '_was that really necessary?'_

Steve shrugged her off and continued down the hallway. Natasha followed him with a faint smile on her lips. 'What do you want Tash?' Steve breathed as they plodded down the hallway.

'Oh nothing much…' she replied sweetly. 'Just wondering why you were in _Lucy's_ room, _all night_.'

Steve sighed and shook his head. '_Nothing_ happened, Natasha.' He insisted stubbornly, though it was true.

'When did I imply something did?'

'When you sneak stealthily round the tower like that, and wondering things you shouldn't.'

'I don't think I'm the one doing the sneaking, Rogers' she muttered.

'Look, nothing whatsoever happened. I just fell asleep, in my clothes, on the floor. Lucy was showing me the photos in her room' he replied in an exasperated tone. All Steve wanted to do was have a shower and a nice big cup of tea.

Natasha eyed him for a second with her speculating orbs before smiling. 'Fine, thanks for making me lose.'

'Wait, what?' Steve asked as he started turning the doorknob into his room.

'Oh Clint and I made a bet,' She informed him.

'What about?'

'That you didn't have the guts' she grinned, 'guess I just lost fifty dollars.'

Steve watched her sashay down the corridor and shook his head. Idiotic assassins.

* * *

Lucy got up around nine o'clock and was walking down to the elevator when a sudden pull nearly toppled her over. The handcuff she was wearing was turned on and she was being magnetically dragged towards the wall to her left. It was so strong that Lucy ended up standing there with wrist smashed uncomfortably to the white paint. 'Tony?' she yelled murderously.

'Yeah?' answered a muffled voice from the other side of the plaster.

'Are you attached to the wall?'

'I was trying to have a _shower_!'

'Oh shit' Lucy muttered from her side. 'Are you dressed?'

'You think I wear my clothes in the shower?'

'Fuck, Fuck, fuckity, fuck' she whispered while tapping her fingers nervously on the wall. 'We have to slide along the wall together so we meet, or one of us has to try and come to the other.'

'I'm in a shower cubicle!' her father exclaimed. Lucy didn't listen and attempted to drag her father forward. Muffled yells accompanied the action and suddenly Lucy was jerked painfully to the floor. 'I'm in a cubicle! You know three walls and a curtain! I can't move!' he yelled angrily.

Lucy waited till Tony heaved himself up (taking her along with him) and tried to make sense of the situation. 'JARVIS?' she asked hopefully. When she was met with silence she punched the wall. 'Come here you _motherfu…_'

'DON'T TALK TO JARVIS THAT WAY!' Tony interrupted.

Lucy breathed out a breath and tried to stay calm. 'If you can't move, looks like I'm coming to you. Just put some clothes on or something' she said and started moving out from the wall. The door was back down the hall and if Lucy could just fight the magnetism long enough to get into the bathroom – they might be able to move comfortably. Lucy didn't listen to her father's increasing moans of discomfort; she just gritted her teeth and took a few steps at a time.

Every step away felt like it was going to break her wrist. Lucy could see herself tripping and being dragged back to that spot in the hallway. If that happened she would have to worry about a lot more than a snapped wrist. Lucy arrived at the doorway and opened it up. Inside was a much larger bedroom with a separate office. She headed towards the en suite, whimpering in pain. The bruises laced around her wrist throbbed painfully as her hand was pulled desperately in her father's direction.

As long as Tony stayed pinned to whatever wall he was pushed against, nothing should go wrong. It was awkward moving with her right arm in front of her and the rest of her body pushing her back. Lucy held onto whatever heavy furniture to resist the increasing pull. Just as she passed the massive unmade bed and reached out for the en suite doorway to catch her, Tony was yanked out of his cubicle. With a yell, the stark naked (no pun intended) man barrelled into his daughter onto the carpeted floor.

Lucy gave a painful squeak as their handcuffs snapped together. 'Geroffofme!' she tried to shout as the heavy weight over her father's chest smothered her voice. Tony got off and Lucy let out a shriek. 'Put something _on_!' she shouted.

'What everyone's got a but' Tony reasoned though was beetroot red. He shrugged on some pants and a dark shirt quickly while still handcuffed.

'I saw a lot more than I'd rather say' his daughter shuddered.

'What happens in the handcuffs, stays in the handcuffs' Tony said. 'You can open your eyes now.'

Lucy shivered again as they walked out of the room. 'I am scarred for life' she insisted.

* * *

'Apparently I am pregnant' were the words that welcomed Lucy and her father into the kitchen. Lucy had been sliding across the tiles in her stripy maroon socks with Tony holding his hand out awkwardly in front of him. Lucy grabbed the kitchen bench for support as Pepper made that announcement.

'You're _what_?' Lucy exclaimed looking at the CEO. Pepper looked a bit more disheveled than usual with bags under her eyes and hair thrown up in a ponytail.

Tony visibly paled and his daughter had eyes as wide as saucepans. Pepper shut down her tablet and raised her eyebrows at the two. The Starks stared open mouthed till their gazes were broken by Clint's laughing. 'She got you two _sooooo_ bad' he chuckled while clutching his belly.

'Huh?' was all Lucy could utter.

'I'm not pregnant' Pepper confirmed and rolled her eyes at the archer. 'A newspaper is just spreading unnecessary rumours.'

Lucy and Tony both flushed and tried to laugh it off shakily. 'You two looked so scared' Clint guawffed and imitated their faces. Tony was so relieved he had to sit down.

'So what took you two so long?' Steve asked from behind his newspaper in the corner. 'JARVIS said something was happening upstairs.'

The two purposely didn't look at each other though Natasha gave Tony a knowing look. A gaze that said she knew everything. Knowing her record, she probably did. Lucy muttered something rude about artificial intelligences. Before Tony could argue with her an idea popped into his mind. He had a plan.

* * *

Views are going down, do I need to continue? I am writing this as well as I can and still have chapters up my sleeve. Another question: If i ddi continue would you want Steve and Lucy after a while - to do _the do_?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to:

The review from **TheStarWhoDied** (Guest): Thanks, you are amazing for that!

The wonderful people who have favourited and/or followed this story: **EstelPax**, **jamber17**, **HoneyGrl**, **missvisibleninja** and to anyone else I have forgotten!

I kind of feel like this story if crap, oh well.

* * *

**The Mission**

* * *

Lucy gaped at her father. 'You are actually insane' she told him.

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Firstly, you are just as insane as I am though I like to think of it as being a genius. Secondly, my plan _will_ work. You know it will work'.

Lucy bit her lip and tugged on the end of her short pony tail. It was a fantastic yet completely mad idea her father had come up to get them both out of the tower prison. Tony had proposed to hack into the SHIELD's system – across the globe – and make havoc in their databases after locating the where Lola was, Coulson's car. Lola was their bargaining chip, and key point in their escape. After screwing with the systems, they would shut off all power in New York. So SHIELD would be down, power would be dead and everyone would be in a state of confusion. Tony would reclaim his suits and father and daughter would smash out of the window and be off to confiscate Lola.

They only problem, however, was….JARVIS.

This artificial intelligence of Stark's called Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System, or JARVIS – was a traitor to the Starks as Pepper held control of the AI so Tony or Lucy could not use him to their advantage. This system held control over the suits, blocked applications on the computer systems and knew all the codes in the building and protocols.

'Okay, so if we _do_ make it out alive and we get Lola and JARVIS plays along – what will we do?' Lucy asked crossing her arms. 'We can't just drive the thing up to SHIELD's front door!' Tony gave her a look and raised his eyebrows. Lucy's mouth dropped even lower. 'You and I are going to drive the stupid car and blackmail them to let us have freedom?'

Tony nodded. 'Preferably politely, but if that doesn't work we will threaten to smash his taillights' he shrugged.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. This was madness. There was the only a minuscule chance of this working. It was brilliant. 'Okay' she agreed. 'What do we do first?'

Tony fist pumped the air and hi fived his daughter. 'First? JARVIS has to be nice.'

The Starks looked up at the lab's ceiling in unison. 'We know you're listening JARVIS' Lucy sang.

'I do not have ears Miss Stark, so how could I listen?' the AI replied in its soothing animated voice.

'Okay cut the crap JARVIS' Tony interrupted. 'You know what we want, so you better make a decision now, before things get messy.'

The system paused before saying 'Miss Potts is very trustworthy of me, Mr Stark.'

'Who's your daddy?' Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow like she was talking to a child.

'Lucy is right JARVIS. I created you to be a friend as well as a helping hand' Tony said sternly.

'I am not authorised to help you with your mission Mr Stark' the AI replied with what could have been a sigh at the end.

Tony rubbed his jaw and nodded. 'Okay, okay, you can have a holiday and I'll bring F.R.I.D.A.Y back then…' he muttered.

Immediately the monitor closest to the Starks started flashing. Banners and notifications blinked to tell them that all personal firewalls were down. 'YES!' Lucy laughed as she watched the screen. She grabbed her oversized and wire-strewn laptop and started tapping away.

'Lucy, get into SHIELD. I prefer to go through the…'

'Dad stop' Lucy interrupted. 'I hacked into the pentagon when I was eleven, just because I was _bored_.'

Tony was stunted for a moment but shrugged it off quickly. 'Oh, okay, I'll just get the power down ready and turn the suits on.'

They were both tapping away on their computers as quickly as they could. Lucy was hunched over her misshapen device with a fever in her eyes. If you wanted chaos, you had it in two people tethered together by handcuffs. 'SHIELD is running around like rats' she laughed evilly. 'Lola is on something called the _helicarrier'_.

Tony grinned. 'Poor man couldn't part with it' He murmured. 'The helicarrier was this giant machine that flies. It was our base during the frost giant invasion.'

Lucy nodded. 'So, what's next chief?'

'You ready to fly?'

Lucy gulped.

* * *

'_**ARRRRRRRHYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGG!**_'

Lucy _screamed_. The power was down in the city, SHIELD was doing cartwheels and Lola was waiting patiently in the helicarrier but Lucy felt like she was going to _die_. She was inside one of Tony's suits and was falling. They were still handcuffed together through the magnetism in the technology so Tony was being dragged down with her. 'Lucy you have to concentrate. Use the thrusters in the boots. Look at the holographic automated reality display and for god's sake, _calm down!_' Tony yelled as his ears exploded from Lucy's screams.

'AARRRGGGHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEE!' she shrieked as they tumbled downwards. Tony tried to regain control but it was hopeless. Unless they were unconnected, there was not much he could do.

'Lucy, _concentrate_. Use the repulsers in your hands to steady your body!'

'FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

'Okay, plan B. JARVIS?' Tony shouted as they got closer to the pavement down below. Hopefully SHIELD hadn't caught on yet.

'On it Sir' the AI replied. The system took over control of the suit and steadied Lucy.

Lucy gasped as she was suddenly lifted upwards. She shrieked again as the two Starks were propelled above and over the city. 'Breathe, Lucy. Let JARVIS do the heavy lifting.'

'_Never_ _again'_ she whispered and closed her eyes, wishing the ride was over.

'C'mon, you did fine' Tony shrugged though barely contained his smirk.

Lucy shuddered. 'I am glaring at you in my mind' she spat.

'Okay, you were horrible. Pepper looks like a pro compared to you,' Tony sighed.

'Such a supportive father' Lucy snarled sarcastically. Her heart wasn't in it though. 'So how long till Lola?'

'About eleven minutes' JARVIS informed them.

Lucy tried to nod but the suit held her in place. She felt like a bullet being shot from a gun. All stiff and horizontal. 'Soooo,' Tony piped up intending to start a conversation. 'What did you think of the dinner conference?'

'You screwed it all up but sure, it was totally _fine' _Lucy replied, indicating that everything was not fine. 'How was Pepper?'

'She was great, but I hear something else was said between the lines.'

'Well you couldn't take your eyes off her the _whole damn time_.'

'You really want to talk about this?' Tony asked getting fiery.

'I would but I think our eleven minutes of therapy is up.' Lucy had opened her eyes and saw a distortion in the clouds. The display in her suit had identified it as the helicarrier.

'JARVIS where is Lola?' Tony asked now getting serious.

'In the hangar Sir, on the east side next to the left engine'

'How convenient' Tony murmured. All they had to do was blow a hole in and activate the vehicles flying mechanism. The two sidled up and Tony shot a beam from his hand underneath to create a hole directly underneath. The thrusters in his ankles, boots and shoulders kept him afloat. A minute of carving away the thick metal floor, the circular piece fell out with a thud and a bright red car following it. Tony propelled himself forward at an amazing speed, dragging his daughter along with him.

He somehow got himself into the driver's seat with one hand up so Lucy could stay afloat with JARVIS's help. In three smooth motions of locating and pushing buttons, Tony had stabilized the car. Lucy watched open-eyed as the wheels twisted onto their sides and four flames like on a rocket ship burst to life. Tony directed to JARVIS to seat Lucy behind him so they could still be handcuffed in a bearable position.

They were making a controlled sort of crash as they neared the ground. And landed in the middle of a street. The suits retracted off them quickly and sat in the back like metal mannequins. Both the Stark's yelled rudely back at the drivers who honked their horns. Tony shifted into the front passenger seat and Lucy clambered over to the driver's. She had barely stroked a hand on the steering wheel when Tony pressed a button and the driving instruments appeared on his side. Lucy didn't object but still looked sadly at the smooth dash in front of her.

Tony started the engine and shakily drove off. JARVIS informed them they were right near central park on East Drive. Darkness was falling and Lucy could only see the Metropolitan Museum of Art because of its lights. 'How can Australians _drive_?!' Tony suddenly exclaimed as his driving was awkward and he kept on reaching to the right with his hand for the gearstick which was on the left.

He took a sudden turn into Central Park. Thankfully JARVIS exploded a hole in the fence or the Corvette would have been scratched. They rode over bumps and ditches till a more secluded softball pitch welcomed them.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and lent her head on her hands. 'What now?' she asked.

'SHIELD will probably come and Coulson will not live a day without his baby' Tony sighed.

Sure enough a distortion in the louds revealed itself to be one of SHIELD custom black fighter jets. It landed with a dull thud and the cargo exit opened. A very pissed off Phil Coulson exited.

* * *

Ugh, no one answers my questions. How about you tell me a strange fact?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

Heyyyy! Thanks to these brilliant humans: **ilovefood893**, **The Calm Spy** and **princessofdarkness2016** for pressing numerous buttons on this page! If you like Sherlock please checkout my new story Souffles, Skype and Sherlock Holmes. It is a crossover of Doctor Who and Sherlock but if you're just into Sherlock and know the basics of doctor who, it's just really about Clara Oswald joining the boys in Baker Street. I promise ruthless flirting, danger and a whole lot of burnt souffles!

**Guest**: Thank-you! I did not know that! I can't believe it, just on pets! Makes me glad we don't do Halloween where I live. Am I missing out on anything?

* * *

**Bargains**

* * *

'I could shoot you right now' the balding agent said while straightening his tie to control his fury. He had two other agents aiming guns at the Starks.

'I could just drag this lovely shifter….' Tony Stark replied smoothly while he pretended to damage the pristine red car an inch from the actual side. Lucy smirked mischievously.

Coulson swallowed stiffly but tried to keep his composure. 'Cut to the chase Stark' Phil spat.

'Oooh, he's desperate!' Lucy giggled, not even worried about the weapons aiming straight for her head. 'If you want your baby, agree to our conditions.'

Coulson crossed his arms and gazed at them with steely grey eyes. 'Firstly,' Tony said holding up the shifter like a teacher brandishing a ruler. 'The handcuffs go and are burned in the hell they came from.'

'Secondly, no more house arrest' Lucy continued.

'Tactical monitoring us leaves…'

'…alcohol isn't banned…'

'…JARVIS is under my command… '

'…no more SHIELD surveillance…'

'…credit cards back…'

'Essentially our lives in our control' Lucy shrugged and smiled a sweetly sarcastic smile.

Coulson's jaw shifted as he considered his options. 'And if I do agree to these conditions?'

'You can have Lola back, we will have our lives back and everyone will live happily ever after' Tony said smiling identically like his daughter.

'And if I don't?' Phil wondered.

'We'll smash your taillights' they said together.

Coulson gulped. They sounded deadly serious. He nodded to the body guards that flanked him. They lowered their weapons. 'We have a deal…' Coulson slowly said. '_If!_' he added holding up a finger. The smiles on the Starks' faces dropped. 'You two stay in the same residence for two months after the handcuffs are removed.'

He didn't include anything about involving Fury if things got bad again, just in case they laid a finger on Lola. The father and daughter looked at each other briefly and then nodded at Coulson. 'Drop the guns and we'll hand over the keys' Lucy commanded while dangling the keys. 'And these conditions will go into effect as soon as these keys leave my hands, 'kay?'

Coulson nodded again and his guards went back inside. Lucy pegged the jingling metal at the agent who managed to catch them with one hand. The handcuffs unlatched and fell onto the damp grass. Coulson walked over and slid onto the expensive leather seats of his beloved car and turned the engine on. The man stroked the steering wheel as the machine purred to life. He drove up and into the small jet with perfect ease. 'At least we put mud on the rims' Lucy muttered as the jet's cargo door lifted up.

'HEY! Don't we get a ride?' Tony shouted as the aircraft took off.

Lucy shook her head, amused. 'Should've included that in the bargain'.

Tony sighed loudly and started walking back to the park with his daughter hot on his heels. 'We're going to get mugged' Lucy sang brightly, enjoying the free rein from her father's side.

'I am Iron Man, no will attack me' Tony smirked while puffing his chest out a bit.

'Exactly, you're a known billionaire walking in the dark' Lucy reasoned while skipping along. 'All we need is a black clad dude, a knife and you're taken.'

* * *

The next morning, everyone was debriefed on the de-handcuffing of the Stark inmates. Lucy couldn't stop smiling. Tony was just relieved he could sleep in his own bed for once. Their happiness was contagious and the whole tower seemed to be running on endorphins. Lucy took the first day to her advantage and went straight to McDonalds with Clint. She stood on the pavement just outside the Tower's doors and fist pumped the air in delight. Clint laughed and whooped with her as they ran towards the golden arches. The feeling of freedom was intoxicating. Lucy ate so much she felt sick so Clint hailed a cab to take them back.

Tony was content to be allowed his suits. He spent the whole day working on them and went for a joy flight as well. Lucy joined him later and unearthed the motor bike she had been working on when she first came here. She hadn't had a chance to touch it while attached to her father. She stroked the contraption lovingly. Bruce came in and they all started discussing a new idea.

Natasha and Clint were watching them on Pepper's tablet in awe. 'What happened to them?' Natasha wondered aloud while shaking her red curls.

'I think escaping, stealing and trespassing together were the best things that occurred between them' Steve muttered over her shoulder.

'So breaking the law gets you closer with your daughter?'

'Starks do what they want, and get what they want I suppose.'

They heard heels clacking on the tiles in the corridor and whipped around. 'Pepper?' Steve asked.

'Pepper' Nat confirmed.

The Russian grabbed the stolen tablet and threw it on the couch. The two had both disappeared seconds before the CEO entered the room. Pepper picked up the tablet and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water out of the pitcher and sipped it politely. She checked the date on her tablet and spat her mouthful of water out all over her white jacket. She looked down at her belly and stared around the room with wide eyes. '_Oh my god'_ she whispered.

* * *

So I was digging those facts, if you want to keep them rolling be my guest! Or, a penny for your thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating sooner, I got a little caught up in my other fanfic. Now deep breath for the thank-yous, THANK YOU TO - **Fidotoffee** and **BooBoo1995**. I am really excited becuause I have passed the 30,000 word mark! Never been done before by myself so very very very happy.

* * *

**Winding Each Other Up**

* * *

'Tony, I need to talk to you' Pepper said softly trying not to appear stressed.

Tony didn't look from his screen and continued tapping away. 'Pepper, I can't talk right now. Banner's looking green because Lucy is asking him about the other guy,' he breathed making Pepper roll her eyes involuntarily. Lucy was exactly like her father. '…Rhodey wants a new suit and SHIELD has been up my arse all week about coming into _their_ labs. I mean look at mine, I already have all the toys, oh and Fury was going to come babysit but now he has to deal with Coulson because he gave us freedom and…' Tony continued to blabber on about not being able to go to a conference he thought Pepper was talking about. The CEO sighed loudly and twisted on her heels and left the room. Tony kept on talking till he swivelled in his chair only to see her long red ponytail swinging out the door.

He rubbed his temples tiredly. Another person pissed off to add to the list. Lucy came in sucking a green lolly pop looking irritable. 'Bruce kicked me out' she pouted. Tony sighed and turned back to his screen. 'He didn't believe I _"accidently"_ stapled his hand, I mean, that's low for someone like me' she insisted while speaking with the lolly between her teeth. She landed on the floor with a thump next to her barely assembled motorbike. 'Pepper looked stressed' Lucy said. 'I passed her coming out of the elevator. What did you do to make her so wound up?'

'I thought I only made her angry' Tony muttered back. He stood up and walked over to one of his cars. It was a black vintage vehicle with flames running up the sides. JARVIS had reported that the gear box was stuffed. Clint must have taken it for a spin without asking. Stupid assassin.

'Yeah, well, she looked pale as a sheet and all jittery. One fly could probably frighten her out of her brains.'

'Humph' was all Tony replied. He opened up the bonnet and started fiddling round. Dummy handed him a shifter.

Lucy was fiddling with wires and handlebars with a screw driver stuck behind her ear. 'Maybe you should talk to her' Lucy offered and blinked repeatedly when she accidently let two wires get to close. Sparks flew out and left soot on her nose.

'Pepper is a very independent woman' he stated calmly though cussed when he jammed his finger. Lucy watched him wrench his forefinger out and threw him an oily rag when it came out bleeding. 'Thanks' Tony murmured.

'She seemed pretty shaken up you know' Lucy persisted now crunching on her sweet. She threw the plastic stick at Dummy. Tony didn't reply. Lucy finished her work with the wires and stood up. 'I'm going for a swim, what floor is the pool on?'

Tony shrugged and Lucy left with a sigh, muttering about men and daftness.

* * *

The cool water welcomed Lucy into the pool and she smiled with bliss. How did she not find this place before? The whole floor was dedicated to a massive pool, spa, sunbaking area, showers and there was even a bar to the side. Lucy swam a few laps in her black one-piece. She sighed and floated on her back in the nice water. The ceiling played blue patterns on the white paint. It was very pretty to look at. Suddenly, a voice screeched 'GERONIMO!' coupled with a heavy body dive bombing into the tranquil water. Lucy spluttered as the person had landed right near her making her go under. Lucy flailed up to air and took a deep breath. 'Clint Barton, you absolute dick' she told the man murderously.

'Aww, you're so cute when you're angry' he joked with a cheeky smile. Lucy splashed him.

Clint's partner in crime dived into the water as well, in a sleek red swimsuit. Lucy shook her head wishing she was graceful at everything like Natasha. The assassin came up from underneath with perfect poise. 'Sorry Luce, I'm the only one who gets to call Mr Bomber a dick' she smiled.

Lucy held up her hands in mock horror. 'A lady like me, call this lovely gentleman _that_? You must be deaf!' She laughed.

'Right, because we're ladies and we don't swear…' Nat added.

'…we don't drink'

'And we certainly don't relate gentlemen to male genitalia!' The women dissolved in giggles. Clint splashed them and told them they were both silly old maids. 'It's in the job description' Natasha shrugged.

'Would you ever settle down?' Lucy asked both of them, suddenly sombre.

Natasha's lips twisted as she tried to form a reply. 'I've never thought about it. I don't know if I can, I'm not exactly normal'.

Clint nodded in agreement. 'You however, Lucy' he teased while poking in her ribs. She squeaked and tried to swim away. 'Have _all_ the boys after you.'

Natasha laughed and swam after her comrade. 'Spill the beans Luce, I've heard many stories about you from some very delectable young men at SHIELD' Natasha winked.

'Yeah', Clint agreed. 'Quite a hot shot up there, I hear'.

Lucy laughed. 'Okay, maybe I've dated a few guys'.

'Is it true you threw a computer at one?' Nat asked while cocking her head.

Lucy rolled her eyes. 'I went out with him for a month, and then he was just a little shit.'

'You know what Nat?' Clint asked dramatically. 'I think she's aiming a little higher this time.'

'Mmmm, a lot higher'.

'Maybe even up the ranks' Clint replied incredulously.

'Do I hear the word Captain?'

'Oh, fuck you two' Lucy snapped.

* * *

What would you liken Twitter to?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **

Sorry it has been a while, just needed a break. **tea-rex**, **trouble5**, **LaughInTheFaceOfDanger, ****Ice Mistress99** and **InstantWaterJustAddWater** for pressing various buttons on this page. I'm loving the reviews, haven't seen them in a while ;)

**tea-rex**: Thanks for the review, it made me laugh!

**Ice Mistress99**: I take my metaphorical hat off to you someone has their head on straight, I can't beleive I forgot that. Its really kind of important! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Family**

* * *

Pepper walked into the usual chaos of the kitchen: Lucy staring into her coffee like it was the key to the universe as she stumbled round the couch, Clint throwing kitchen knives at the dart board on the opposite side of the room, Bruce engaged in a deep conversation with Nat, Tony upturning the coffee table to improve the built in screen and Steve lazily flicking his paper, only pausing when a blade tore through it. AKA: average mornings in the Tower. Pepper took a deep breath and tottered over to Tony. 'Tony, I need to talk to you' she asked quietly with a pleading glance.

'I'm kinda in the middle of something' he replied with a screw driver between his teeth. He didn't even look at her.

Pepper closed her eyes slowly and rubbed her forehead. She drew a deep breath and tried again. 'Look Tony, this is really, really, really important' She told him while looking warily round the busy kitchen. She watched Lucy drop her empty coffee cup then Steve catch it at the last moment. Pepper sighed as Lucy blushed prettily. 'Tony we need to talk, _now!_'

'Pepper, can't you see I'm busy?' he snapped, still gazing intently at his table.

'Tony, just one minute okay?'

'Look Pep,'

'Don't _Pep_ me!' Pepper suddenly lashed out, bringing silence to the room. This definitely caught Tony's attention. He turned to meet her scared, angry and fiery eyes. 'I'm _pregnant_ Tony!' she cried.

Tony stared at her. 'C'mon, you got us with that one last time' he laughed. His chuckles drifted off and quieted when her lips hardened into a thin line. 'You're serious aren't you?' he whispered.

He looked desperately at her abdomen. It was not as flat as it used to be. He looked back at her and visibly paled. You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet. Pepper looked wildly round the room, not really concentrating on anything. 'Say something!' she whispered angrily, now extremely close to tears.

Tony stood up and stared uselessly at her. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

_SLAP!_

Pepper's hand cut like dagger across the small space between them. Clint hissed and shuddered. 'I have been trying to tell you for the past week!' She shouted. 'But no! Mr I'm-So-Cool-Because-I'm-Iron-Man just didn't want to listen to _the woman running his company_!'

Everyone else was still frozen in motion as Tony steered Pepper out into the hallway. Bruce took of his glasses and exhaled slowly. 'Ouch' Clint breathed and shivered again. Lucy dropped her coffee cup. Luckily it was on the carpet.

She was as pale as her father was and Steve had to touch her arm to make her stop staring at the spot Pepper once was. 'Oh my god!' Nat said with a hint of excitement. She beamed at Bruce and shook his arm. 'She's having a baby!'

'I think you're more excited than her' the scientist replied.

'Oh come on, it was going to happen sooner or later' She cried happily. Bruce didn't think he had ever seen her so happy.

'Mmm, maybe just tone it down for a bit. Pepper is going to be hormonal for a while, get ready for lots of mood swings everybody' Bruce advised.

'Cause you're the pro at mood swings' teased Clint.

'Hey you and me, any time' Bruce offered as he got up and headed out the door.

Clint scrutinized the doctor. He did look a little nervous though. 'We'll see' was all the archer said.

'Any time bird brain!' Bruce yelled and exited the room.

Natasha ruffled her friend's hair and laughed. Clint shrugged it off and threw his last knife at the bull's eye. It hit dead centre.

Lucy was groaning with her head between her knees. Steve rubbed her back awkwardly. 'I am so not ready for this!' she moaned desperately.

'Yikes, you'd think she was the pregnant one!' Clint stated with his eyebrows raised.

'Ugh, don't you get it?' Lucy shouted and looking wildly at Clint. 'This is exactly what happened to me! He impregnates a woman and then packs up and leaves! This child won't have a father!'

Clint nodded thoughtfully. Lucy was surprised he actually understood. 'This time, Stark isn't going anywhere' he decided, looking round at everyone. 'And we are going to make sure of it.'

They all nodded. This was about family now.

* * *

Vote in the poll on my profile page to decide the gender of the baby! Or just PM me or review if you have any ideas revolving around the child. I'd love them!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

Greetings to anyone who is still reading this bad fanfiction. I commend you on your patience. Some people to thank as usual: **vengeance is sweet**, **AgentR084**, **Star Rose0**, **MiniM236 **and** the only daughter of Pluto **(Awesome username).

Currently only 5 people have voted in the poll to decided whether a boy or girl will be joining the Stark family. A female baby is leading by one point! Please vote or share any ideas about anything. Maybe you people might want twins...

**Star** **Rose0**: I can confirm that the chapter you questioned is completely my own words, which came from my own brain. If you feel that I should change this, please tell me and I promise I will. It was a kind of corny moment so I can see why other people have written things similar.

* * *

**Helicarrier**

* * *

Badly painted yellow walls and stained carpet welcomed the inhabitants of the Tower on a Thursday afternoon. Many distractions had thwarted Thursday nights, so tonight was the first movie night in a long while. They were inside the awful video rental store for the first time in months. The shelves were dusty as usual and gecko poo marked the walls at every interval between the shelves. Tony looked particularly out of place wearing one of his expensive suits and five hundred dollar sunglasses….but maybe not the Starbucks coffee he was drinking. In fact they had all stopped at Starbucks and were all sucking drinks out of the plastic cups. It definitely made the whole DVD finding business better.

Natasha was already rifling through the C section, though the whole shop wasn't alphabetized. She help up the movie titled "What to Expect When You're Expecting" to Tony and winked. He gave her a smile that was closer to a grimace. All the movies he seemed to see were about pregnancy. He glanced over the titles and tried not to see the names. Cover's stating 'Knocked Up' or 'Nine Months' cast sirens in his brain. The argument with Pepper hadn't gone too well the other day. They had both left red faced and full of rage.

This was mainly because Tony had asked if Pepper planned on keeping it. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a baby with her, okay maybe he didn't want another child but, Tony wasn't ready for that sort of commitment.

Lucy for example, hadn't had the father figure in her life. Mainly because Tony didn't know about her for a good long while, but when he thought about it, it was better. Tony knew he would turn out like the father he had as a child – cold, unloving and not a family man. He didn't want to wish that upon a child, nor Pepper.

However, Clint, Steve and Bruce were all giving him the evil eye. Natasha was just plain excited and was already buying baby name books. Lucy seemed to be on the edge of it all, though she backed up the boys and Nat. What on, was still to be discovered.

Bruce had picked up the first Star Wars movie and held it up for a vote. Lucy and Clint immediately started miming out one of the scenes making lightsaber noises with their mouths. It was decided then, mainly for Steve sake as he thought the two amateur actors were being buffoons. Tony gladly left the store though was very surprised when a certain dark skinned gentleman stood before the Avengers and Lucy.

'I hear congratulations are in order, Stark' Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, greeted.

'Hmm, funny' Tony replied without a smile.

'I was being serious, Stark' the director said. 'I expect to be named godfather.' Lucy started sucking distractingly on her straw, very loudly. Tony gave her a stop-it look but she just mouthed "Bite me". 'I guess you are all wondering why I am here' the director continued, eyeing all the people standing in the doorway.

'Yes, please enlighten us' Tony sighed and proceeded to put his expensive sunglasses back on.

'All of you are coming on my ship, tonight. A training regime since you two…' he pointed at the Starks, who scowled. '…refuse to go to SHIELD headquarters; you will be coming on my helicarrier, so we can keep an eye on you all. I also believe Miss Potts will be joining us.'

Fury walked away, with his black duster flapping at his ankles. 'I thought baby-sitting was over!' Lucy shouted at him angrily.

'Till you stop acting like children, baby-sitting will never be over Miss Stark'.

She threw her empty cup in an overflowing bin rather aggressively but she didn't complain verbally. The ride back in the limo driven by Happy was quiet. Natasha tried to engage everyone in a conversation about the movie or the baby but only Bruce really put up an effort. Back at the Tower a smaller jet had landed on the roof and cloaked to not attract the eyes of the public. It was their ride to the mother ship which was somewhere up in the sky. Everyone packed a bag and climbed on board.

The ride to the Helicarrier was short in time and they all trooped in towards the sleeping quarters, led by Clint. They were definitely a strange rabble of people and drew many eyes as they walked through endless hallways. Clint was wearing plain clothes was saluted by various staff that wandered the corridors. He was followed by Tony who definitely received looks, both admiring and suspicious. He still had his sunglasses on. Steve came up behind him, carrying a large duffle bag over his shoulder. He looked like he came straight from the gym, wearing tracksuit pants and a very fitting blue shirt. Lucy was behind him and walked mainly on tip toes as she tried to peer over his wide shoulders. She hugged her strange laptop to her chest and had a backpack slung over one shoulder. She was wearing a green singlet top and rolled up sweatpants with bright orange socks in high top converse shoes that had seen better days. Banner followed behind her with his head down as if facing an imaginary blizzard. Natasha chatted to him and teased him playfully, trying to get his feelings up. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to come to this place again after what had happened in the battle of New York.

The sleeping quarters were small, to compensate for space needed elsewhere. Each bedroom had grey walls all the way to the ceiling and a sliding door with a handle that recognised fingerprints. Lucy looked blankly up at her door which read "BRIGALOW, Lucy". She was thankful for this bit of privacy. If anyone knew her father, Lucy shuddered. She didn't want her past workmates to know about her past. The room was laid out with a simple desk, cupboard and single bed with a small bathroom of to one side. The bed had storage space underneath. Lucy sighed and dumped her stuff on the hard mattress. The tired grey walls made everything look like a prison cell. The only window was tiny.

Lucy wandered back out and saw that she was right next to Clint who was on her right and Steve on the other side. The whole row dedicated to the Tower's inhabitants went in alphabetical order: first Banner, then Barton, Brigalow, Rogers, Romanoff and lastly Stark. It felt like high school camp all over again. Lucy was just glad she didn't have to be sleeping next to her dear old dad. 'Hey kid!' the devil in question called. Lucy turned her head slowly and raised an expectant eyebrow. 'Wanna see something cool?'

* * *

OH MY GOD THERE IS A QUESTION DOWN HERE

no idea why I did that.

Hottest celebrity?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

By the gods, I have been soooo lazy with this story. Sorry. **camomelody911** and **The Great Fuzz** (man your pen name sounds awesome. Like people should be bowing at your feet or something) are fantastic people on fanficton!

**the only daughter of Pluto**: Definitely have to agree with you ;)

**tea-rex**: don't know those celebrities that well though I hear Google calling my name :)

* * *

**Come on Dad**

* * *

Lucy followed her father through a mess of hallways until they entered a science lab. The room was crafted above the goings on downstairs with large glass windows and white walls. The furniture was simple, with lots of storage. Tables provided separate work stations for those who would tinker in here. Lucy marveled at the area, wishing her motorbike project was here to work on. Tony was pressing a lot of buttons on a control panel, and with a final flourish the room was completely sealed up and pitch black. 'Err, dad?' Lucy asked clinging onto the bench because she couldn't see her own feet, let alone the room.

'Wait for it…'

Suddenly, a dim white light began to glow blue on the ceiling, like a tiny firefly. The orb swelled and Lucy's mouth dropped open as bright blue tentacles extended from the source in a flash. The strings wrapped around the room like grid lines, encasing them in its folds. More lights flew out creating floating spheres of blue hues. Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth when she realised it was the universe.

Tony found himself chuckling at her joy as he watched her gaze endlessly at his program. Lucy reached out and passed her hand through constellations and galaxies, completely in awe. 'How did you do this?'

'Just something I had for a long time. All it's made of is projection equipment JARVIS is hooked up to and a little tinkering and ta-da!' He explained. 'You could probably improve it if you wanted to' he suggested.

Lucy shook her head, looking at the Milky Way. 'Have you shown Pepper?' she wondered.

'What? Pepper isn't interested in my lab stuff; she wouldn't want to even step in here.'

Lucy smiled ruefully. 'This is beautiful Tony. Just promise me you will show it to her one day?'

He nodded and watched as Lucy pulled herself up onto one of the tables and lay down on her back to watch the universe revolve around her. Tony left, glad his daughter would be content for a while.

* * *

Tony Stark wandered back to his room hoping to get some of his equipment up to the lab. He passed the other doors on his level though had to step back a few paces to comprehend something. Lucy and Steve were next door to each other. 'Uh-uh, not cool' he muttered, lowering his sunglasses down his nose. Steve came out of his door and looked quizzically at the man standing outside his room. 'Not cool' Tony repeated pointing towards the doors.

'What? It is in alphabetical order' Steve shrugged.

Tony cocked his head to one side as he folded up his glasses. 'We both know what I'm thinking Rogers' he said through gritted teeth.

'You think I'm going to try something on with Lucy?' Steve asked, getting defensive.

'Well, yes'.

'And the space between our completely private rooms with door handles that only open to the owner, is bothering you?'

'Yes but,' Tony continued holding up one finger. 'Lucy is in fact, my daughter and prone to men who are sort of…' Tony trailed off, gesturing at Steve. The Captain waited patiently for the billionaire to answer. He crossed his arms and raised a blonde eyebrow. 'Look, just don't try anything while you two are living in the same area.'

With that horrible speech of the century, Tony turned on his heel and walked away, not really caring where he went. Steve wondered whether he got complimented or not.

* * *

Lucy finally left the little room of projected space and wandered her way towards the main control room. It was a massive space with a huge glass window at one end showing stormy clouds in the distance. Large amounts of computers and people operating them. Maria Hill, Fury's left hand woman (Coulson taking right hand man spot) was overseeing the running of the ship. 'Good morning Maria' Lucy greeted to the brown haired woman.

Hill glared at her. 'That's Agent Hill to you Stark' she ordered.

'Touchy…' Lucy tutted and slid down the railing to the level where all the tech men and women were running the system.

'Thanks for hacking into our systems, ruining any possible communications and causing a major blackout in New York' Hill thanked her sarcastically.

'Why? Did Fury forget to send the thank-you present?'

'Just like your father' Hill muttered softly. The two women had never gotten on, something about clashing personalities and what not. Lucy walked over to the large window. She stepped so close her toes were touching the glass. Lucy felt like she was standing on a cloud. Her breath made smudges on the surface as did her fingertips.

'My ship seems to be suiting you well Miss Stark' a deep voice called from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around to see the Director standing on the higher level with his screens flanking him. 'Nice way to describe a prison' she replied with a sarcastic smile. 'When do we dock?'

'My ship, my rules' Fury told her. 'We don't land till I say so. We could last a month up here if we were desperate, maybe more. You aren't touching solid ground till I say so'.

Lucy glared at him. 'You don't own me'.

'Sure I don't, but it will be better for everyone if you do what I say.'

Lucy had the most outrageous urge to stick her tongue out at him. Instead she just walked up the stairs, past him and through the doors. If Fury wanted to play, Lucy was definitely going to play.

* * *

I love Procreate and Paper by 53, any other drawing apps you love or can recommend?


	20. Chapter 20

**Marriage**

* * *

Lucy and the Avengers were humming the wedding march as they wandered round the control room. Clint was popping streamers in faces and Tony was blowing party horns in every direction. Natasha and Lucy held a massive white cake between them as they looked for one man in particular. Steve followed closely behind with a box of matches. Hell, they even convinced Bruce to wear a bright yellow hat.

Phil Coulson was not prepared for the onslaught of people and balloons when the giant cake was plonked down on his desk. 'What are you doing?' he questioned the people in front of him. Other staff members were gathering around this strange arrival.

'We thought we would finalise the ongoing assumption,' Tony began. 'Of the idea that you and your job are pretty tight.' Tony turned his attention to the other people in the room. 'We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two lost souls converging as one. Agent Phillip J. Coulson,' Lucy put a bright blue party hat on the man's head. 'Do you accept the occupation of "Director Fury's Right Hand Man in Strategic Homeland… let's just say SHIELD' to be your lawful wedded err, wife?' Tony finished.

'Wha…' Coulson started but Clint pushed a plastic turtle ring onto his finger before he could object. Lucy started clapping and soon everyone in the whole building was. 'Ha ha ha, very funny. Extremely amusing' Coulson told them all sarcastically and tried in vain to pull the ring off. The cake was passed around to everyone, courtesy of Natasha. Tony brought out some champagne but had to get Steve to open it. A lot of "cheers" and "congratulations" were passed around. Coulson tried to leave but he was barred in by two assassins. 'So whose idea was this?' Coulson asked, accepting a glass of champagne.

'Tut tut, we are so not giving you someone to blame' Natasha smiled.

'C'mon, was it one of the Starks? Just answer me that!'

'_One of_ the Starks?' A communication worker asked, clearly eavesdropping. 'You mean there is more than one Stark?'

'Oh shit', Clint muttered under his breath.

Natasha glared at him. 'Unless you want to be my six am sparring partner you should keep your mouth shut.'

'Or clean out your ears!' Clint added. The worker stalked away. '_Great_,' Clint seethed. 'Now we've started a rumour. Nice move fan boy.'

'How long till they figure out?' Natasha wondered, putting Lucy into sub text.

'Well, a week at the most. I didn't realise till someone pointed it out but, once you have the idea in your head…she looks like him, talks like him, even has a brain like him.'

'Can I leave now?' Coulson butted in.

The assassins shoved a piece of cake at him.

.

Lucy laughed with Steve and sprayed him with a bottle of champagne she popped open. 'Superman doesn't stand a chance against me!' she cackled, shaking the bottle. Steve was soaking wet by the time she was done.

'Wanna bet?' he asked and shook up full bottle. Lucy shrieked and tried to make it to the stairs. The crowd was too much and cold champagne drenched her white tank top. She screamed and grabbed a slice of cake and lobbed it at his face. Steve caught the chocolate goodness flush in the face. The white icing dripped onto his t shirt.

'Not so fancy now, huh?' Lucy laughed but spluttered when she was hit in the mouth with the spray of the drink. Steve placed the bottle on a table and laughed as Lucy shook her hair out like a dog. Getting him in the same moment.

Steve covered his face. 'What are you? A golden retriever?'

'I think you're the golden one, soldier boy' she said and flicked his hair.

Steve brushed her off. 'So what compelled you to marry Coulson to his job?'

'Ha, he is so career obsessed. But Fury was annoying me, so I wanted to wind him up a bit.'

Steve nodded. 'The champagne and cake was a nice touch.'

'That was Nat's idea. She seems to be the only one allowed off this blasted aircraft anyway.'

'I can go off, if I wanted to. Apparently _I'm_ the responsible one.'

'Don't flatter yourself.' Lucy rolled her eyes. 'We should go for coffee or something; I need to breathe fresh air for a while.'

Steve looked awkwardly in the direction of Tony. He was remembering the conversation they had yesterday. 'You know Tony is kind of…'

'Don't be ridiculous. I am twenty five, going on twenty six. Tony missed out on being father by ten years.'

'Okay…but…'

'Coffee. Tomorrow. Ten o'clock. I'll be waiting in the hanger.'

Though he didn't know it, this moment was one Steve would regret forever.


End file.
